Labelling Love
by FrickleBib
Summary: Why me? Why? Did the universe just decide to screw up my life specifically, or was I created specifically to be laughed at? Magnus, if you're reading this, brace yourself. I am literally the epitome of a gay disaster. No, a gay demigod disaster. Or better yet, some random hoe who can't keep a man. Laugh at your own expense, I guarantee my life's more interesting than yours.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, it's been a while. A long while, even. An eternity, you might say. Anyway, I'm back and better than ever, though still without any time or substantial schedule. So yeah, the next update you get may be in a few months, or maybe in a day, or most likely in a year or two. I apologize. But for those who know me from my old stories, I'm sorry for the wait. Hope I've improved enough to keep up to your standards. Love you!**

I'm a virgin. I admit it. 3 years of middle school and four years of high school, and I've never had a cock up my ass. I mean seriously, how can any college freshman satisfy themselves when all their sexual encounters have either involved desperate 'straight' football players or two fingers past the rectum. For real, why is it that I've sucked more dicks than I care to admit, and I've still never had a boyfriend. I mean, I've certainly tried, but in my experience, convincing a guy to cheat on their girlfriends can be difficult.

Did I say my name. Of course not. I guess it's typical of people like me to skip the intro and go straight into the real tea. Sorry, I forget I'm supposed to be telling you this story. Guess I should start.

My name is Grayson, and this is why I fucking hate Magnus Chase.

Seriously! This hobo had the nerve to start coming on to me in the middle of the street and not even pay attention to the fact that I was walking with my friend- my _straight_ friend - who had no idea of my sexuality. Then, when I make the slightest hint of a flirt back, he's suddenly freaking out like "Oh, no homo bro!" Like bitch, if I were gonna come onto you, I'd have sucked you off in the bathroom years ago. Anyway,back to Magnus.

After he made me lose my friend, the straight one, he would keep talking to me when I'd pass him. His friends, who were significantly less attractive, though not entirely hideous, would follow him everywhere. I'd noticed they would always hang back when he would talk to me, but I just figured they were a couple of shady drug dealers or something. I mean, it's downtown Boston. Everything was sketchy. Anyway, I'd begun to make a habit of walking down this street. I'd have called him out on stalking me, but he was pretty cute for a hobo, so I just let him feed my ego. I mean, he had nice blond hair and these sturdy features that were just perfect for him. Anyway, just as I was beginning to gain confidence to ask him out, he completely disappears. Bitch, what the hell? Like, I'm trying to lose my virginity and the one remotely hot guy who's showing any interest in me just goes.

You probably think I'm a hoe. I don't blame you, I probably am. But the fact is, I was really disappointed and honestly pretty damn embarrassed. I kept thinking that maybe he had been messing with me this whole time, leading me on. But of course, that obviously wasn't the case. And just my luck, my life was about to get much more complicated. I'm walking down that same street once again, and his friends are there. I didn't really make eye contact at first, but I'd intended to look for Magnus, make sure he wasn't just hiding out. Of course, I couldn't look for more than like three seconds before one of his friends comes into view.

"Can I help you with something?" I ask them, trying to sound as bitchy as possible. (Which wasn't hard.)

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Are you looking for something? Or someone?" The man who spoke was on the short side, but not as short as the other one.

"Yes, as it happens, I am. Have you seen Magnus around here? You know, that guy you usually hang around?"

"Sure. He's not here."

"Um, where is he then?"

"He died."

Ugh, dammit. Just what I needed. I was on a roll and then they've gotta kill the mood like that. (Don't worry. I'm not trying to make light of death. I can joke about it now because I know the truth.) Back to the story!

"Um... what?"

"He's dead. He fell off the bridge and died. It happens."

A chill ran down my spine and my heart slowed. "You mean... suicide?"

"Maybe."

Clearly he wasn't gonna help me. "Okay, so if you're gonna go and be an ass hole, how about your friend speak for you."

"He can't. He doesn't talk."

The extra short guy made some kind of hand gestures that I didn't know. Probably sign language or some shit. "Gotcha."

I found it kind of odd that the poor guy explaining all this to me was giving such short answers. He was fidgety and seemed anxious, but I figured that was just a hobo thing. Either that, or he was hiding something. I hoped for the latter, since that would mean that I didn't come all the way out here for no reason.

Fortunately for me, I didn't have to dig too much for an answer.

"Okay, okay, you got me," the man mumbled only after a minute or so of awkward silence. What a waste.

"I got you? What do you mean?"

"I mean you got me. You caught me in a lie."

I just didn't care anymore. Clearly someone had been tampering with his food at the local food shelter, because this hoe was crazy. "Well okay. Guess I got you."

"Damn it. Magnus isn't dead. Well, he is, but he's alive."

 _Damn fool_. "No offense, but you sound a little crazy."

"Well of course I would to you, you're a mortal. I mean, Magnus has moved on to the afterlife, which for him just so happens to coincide with the mortal world."

"Are you trying to make me call the mental hospital?"

"No! You're crush- I mean, your friend Magnus is on his way here. I was trying to get rid of you so we could have a little meeting in peace. Without mortal interference."

Okay, look. Ill admit I'm mortal, but the way he said it was just offensive. And really? _Crush?_ He did not have to go there. I know a fake slip up when I hear one, I mean, I'm gay. That's my language.

"If you call me 'mortal' like that one more time I'm gonna shove that ugly shirt of yours up your nose."

"Ugly?! I will have you know, I worked hard on this! But you're missing the point. Magnus is coming. Aren't you happy?"

Of course I was happy. I mean, I'd only known him like a week, but when someone is nice to you, you sometimes just can't help but like them. But of course, I was probably too _mortal_ to really have true feelings for him, since clearly being mortal is such a curse.

However, when I saw Magnus walk up to me, I could swear to you and to Frey himself, there was nothing mortal about that boy. His shoulders had broadened and his chest stuck out a little more. HOT! I mean, he was nice before but DAMN he had a major glow up. His jawline had become much more defined and... we're those... abs? I may faint.

Whoops, I'm getting ahead of myself. Anyway, he walked up and grinned as he saw me.

"Hey, Grayson. Sorry I couldn't talk to you today. I was..." he trailed off, looking to his friend for answers.

"Don't worry Magnus. I already told him."

I saw Magnus' eyes widen and his jaw hang open. It was an expression I found really damn cute and I immediately wanted him to make it again, but the moment had passed.

"Blitzen, really? You were supposed to keep your mouth shut."

"Sorry! You know I get nervous under pressure!"

I noticed the short one make more hand gestures which, this time, I didn't need too much help translating.

"Hearth, that's rude." Magnus murmured to him. I suddenly felt awkward, as if I was intruding on a personal moment between them only. But I couldn't let them forget about me.

"So, your names are Hearth and Blitzen?"

They suddenly looked to me and stopped their conversation, as if only just now remembering my existence. Rude bitches.

"Uh yeah," Blitzen said, awkwardly. "Except Hearth's real name is Hearthstone."

Hearthstone made more hand gestures. I really should start learning sign language.

"Oh. He says Hearth is fine."

Well alrighty then. Hearth it is. "Okay, so Rudolph, could you leave me and Magnus alone for a little bit? I wanna talk to him."

"Um, sorry, it's Blitzen."

"Yeah, yeah, Vixen, whatever. Anyway, can you go?"

He looked offended, and he probably was. Oh well. What can I say, I'm a bitch.

"No, I won't go now. Especially not after that outburst. Besides, I'm afraid you'll start sucking his dick or something."

He did not just go there.

"Okay, I will have you know, I don't suck the guy off until the second date. Plus, I won't suck dick on the middle of the street. Unless... you ask me to?" I turn to Magnus who's cheeks begin turning red. I hoped I'd finally succeeded in embarrassing him, but he quickly recovered.

"I bet you'd really like that." He smirked at me, and I felt my heart rate increase. The hair, the jawline, the muscles... (Yass abs!) If he kept flirting with me like this, I'd get an erection right in the middle of downtown Boston! Life's a bitch.

Blitzen's bitchass self had to be the one to interrupt the moment. "Look, we have to leave. Magnus, get ready. Valhalla is waiting."

"I'm coming, too." I stated immediately before I even realized what I said.

Ah fuck, I'm such a dumbass.

 **Well, even reading this through just now, I already see my writing has changed. Damn, Grayson is really not likeable. Oh well. I'm sure you'll get used to him. Hope you enjoyed, and yes, I noticed its a bit scatterbrained. A lot of the story is in Grayson's mind, with his thoughts and how they compare to what he actually says. Well, love you guys. Hope it doesn't take a year to update, but don't be too expectant on an update in the next week. Love you! Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I'm back much earlier than I imagined, so guess we all got lucky. But don't get used to it!**

"I'm coming, too." I stated immediately before I even realized what I said.

Ah fuck, I'm such a dumbass.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Fuck yeah! Damn, your ass is tight!"

Magnus slammed his cock into me as I moaned like crazy. His bed shook violently as we fucked. I was on my back on the mattress, his pillow under my arched back. One of his large hands was gripping my leg and holding it up to keep my ass open while his other hand was wrapped around my own dick. He grunted as he fucked me, breathless and sweaty. I looked into his eyes, which were glazed over with lust, and my cock twitched with arousal in his hand. I wrapped my fingers around his head and tugged on his hair, causing him to moan. I then brought his head down to mine and kissed him.

"Fuck, this is hot," I murmured, coming up for air before another long, heated kiss. "This is just how I imagined."

"Well, I'm glad I'm living up to your standards." He kissed me for a third time and let his body relax on mine, his warmth radiating from his sweaty abdomen and his hands caressing my face. His cock remained in me, thrusting slowly as the beds shaking was reduced to a low creak. My hands wrapped around him until I reached his butt, which was round and muscular. Damn, there must be some kind of special Norse glutes workout. I squeezed his ass and pulled him farther into me. He groaned as he slid farther into my hole, and I gasped as he hit my prostate.

"Ah, fuck! That was it!"

He kissed me again and now, after hitting it once, began drilling into me at a perfect angle to hit it every time.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Magnus!" My hands gripped his bottom tighter as he pounded me viciously. My back arched up and my cock was drawn back to attention. He threw his head back and moaned as I leaned up and began licking his chest. My tongue flicked against his nipple as I moaned from the rough fucking. The bed began banging against the wall as he tore my ass apart and I was practically screaming as I felt myself reach an orgasm. Cum shot from my cock and onto the bed, a few drops reaching Magnus' pecs. His thrusts continued at a ruthless pace as the walls of my ass clenched around him while I ejaculated. As I came down from my high, I decided to lick my cum from his chest.

I drew my tongue over to his other nipple and lapped up the semen that had shot there. He blushed deeply as he watched me eat my own cum from his chest. I looked into his eyes as I swallowed, hoping that would turn him on even more.

"Fuck, you're really hot." He stated, slightly out of breath. His pace slowed again and I was greeted with a messy kiss. He licked my lips as he pressed his face into mine in a mess of tongue, lips, and teeth. I moaned and my hands, which were still clinging to his bubble butt, reached up to hold him close to me. We made out as his cock smoothly penetrated me. Though I'd already come once, I felt myself grow hard once again.

"Hey Magnus, I wanna try something." I said, hoping for a little change of pace.

"What do you have in mind?" He smirked, and my cock twitched.

"Well, have you ever had a rimjob?"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed, sweaty and out of breath. In front of me, there was a small dresser with a couple of empty picture frames. Great. I probably drank too much last night or something.

I sat up and looked around. There was a large window to my right and a door beside it. I probably just checked into a hotel last night, since that just seems like the kind of stupid thing I would do. I laughed at my own thoughts, before noticing a white stain in my boxers.

"Fuck," I muttered, suddenly remembering my vivid dream. Damn, I wish I'd stayed asleep a little longer, it was starting to get good! But I knew deep down that wishing would get me know where. I stood up, undressed, and slipped my pants back on without underwear. Yes, I'm aware it's gross, but not as gross as walking around with sperm in your pants. I searched the room for my suitcase, only to realize I didn't bring one. Clearly it was gonna be one of those days. I groaned in frustration, trying to remember any details of last night, but all I could think about was that damn dream.

Hopefully it was just a simple drunk night and I just so happened to wake up in a weird hotel. That sounds like something I'd do, right? As I headed for the door, a feeling of dread suddenly overcame me, and I took a step back. Something seemed very off about this place, and I didn't know what it was until I took a look out of the window. Outside was a tree. That's it. Just a tree, sitting in a great chasm of nothingness.

Yeah, that would probably be a turn off for residents.

Luckily, the trauma of looking into the void was enough to bring a tiny scrape of memory back, so no big deal, I guess.

All I remembered was me and my dumb ass begging Magnus to take me with him to wherever he went. Looking back, I realize I sounded like a bit of a desperate bitch, but it's fine. Anyway, Blitzen and Hearth had, of course, vehemently disagreed, but Magnus decided I could tag along. It was low key a turn on to see him stick up for me, but now I wish he hadn't. Now I've gotta go search for him in this ridiculous hotel-thing! I wouldn't be surprised if Satan appeared from the carpet and gave me a hug!

Now that I had angered myself, I decided to walk out the door. When I looked out, I was greeted by a friendly looking hallway with a sign at the end that said 'FLOOR 19'.

No one was around, so I briskly strode to the elevator, which I took straight down to the lobby, or what I presumed was a lobby. As soon as I escaped the elevator and it's ridiculous music, I noticed a rather large bearded man. He had a nametag, but I couldn't read it. I just assumed he was the doorman or something. Walking out, I noticed the place was nowhere near as empty as I'd thought. People of all shapes, sizes, and colors roamed the area, with ridiculous weapons and armor. Had I wandered into a comic con? Damn it, I'm too gay for this.

Before I was overwhelmed, I caught sight of Magnus by the front desk with that crusty receptionist. As I walked over, I overheard bits and pieces of their conversation.

"Helgi, I didn't bring him to stay permanently, that's the Valkyrie's job..."

"Yes, but you've done dumber things before."

I got a little closer, but before I could hear anymore, Magnus turned to me. "Oh, great! I'm glad you're awake, Grayson."

"Gray is fine. So... where exactly am I? Is this some kind of homeless people's country club?"

Magnus laughed a little and I couldn't stop a blush from creeping across my cheeks. "No, this is Valhalla. You wanted to come, remember?"

"Well, yeah, but your friends told me you had died, so I figured I needed to stick around you and make sure they aren't too crazy."

"Blitz and Hearth? No, though sometimes it's hard to tell."

"Really?" I questioned, mildly concerned. "They said you were dead, and I'm pretty sure they believed it."

"Oh, that's because I am."

Just my luck, even my crush is crazy. "What?"

"I really died. That's why I'm here in Valhalla."

"But you can't be dead," I stated, hoping he'd just say okay and drop the subject.

"Seriously. I know it's hard to explain, but I really died. This is my afterlife."

"Afterlife? Well if I'm here, doesn't that make me dead, too?" I was growing frustrated. This conversation was getting us absolutely nowhere.

"No, I convinced Helgi here to let you in."

The bearded man waved, solemnly. Creepy.

"Yeah, okay." I looked him over. "But you don't look like a corpse. How did you die?"

"Well," he began, looking like he'd explained this a thousand times. "I battled this big fire monster thing and got killed in action. That's pretty much it."

"Hmm. Cool."

I figured continuing the argument would be good for no one, so I let the subject drop. It's just a horrific death by fire monster. Nothing special, I guess. Magnus studied me for a moment, and I relished the feeling of his eyes on me, so I stared back. Unfortunately, Helgi remained there, and it quickly became awkward. Oh well, guess I'm just fated to be lonely. In order to avoid more silence, I decided to speak, pulling him to the side.

"So Magnus, what exactly happened?"

"Not much, to be honest, you just fainted on arrival. I brought you to my room."

"Oh, I was in your room? Does that mean we slept together?" I was obviously trying to be flirtatious, but either I didn't pull it off or Magnus just isn't observant. Probably both.

"No, I went out with my friend Alex last night."

I frowned for a moment, caught off guard. Who the hell is Alex? He _went out?_ Like, _'went out',_ went out? "Oh, I see. You're dating someone."

"What? Oh! No, no, I don't have a girlfriend... or boyfriend? Or girl-boy friend?"

"Just 'friend' is fine." Someone walked up behind Magnus and poked him on the shoulder. They had short hair and a very odd color scheme of green and purple. That's the kind of person us preppy gays call "extra."

"Is this her?"

Magnus was about to introduce us before Alex began. "It's 'him' today."

"Huh. Same." I fought the urge to roll my eyes at her. Not because of her genderfluidity, just because of the fact that she had made Magnus blush. And the fact that _she's not me._

I tried to be friendly, I really did, but I don't do well with competition. And if it's Magnus' heart she was after, she certainly didn't make it clear enough. I could read her like an open book; typical person who just uses severe sarcasm as a wall between her and her feelings. I already didn't like her.

"So," he began, sensing some tension in me. "Nice to meet you, I guess. I'm Alex Fierro."

"Cool. I'm Gray Baxter."

"Cool name."

"Yeah."

Well this was really fucking awkward.

 **I can't decide if I'm going to make Grayson a demigod yet. It seems so basic, but it also seems really fun, and I don't even know who his godly parent would be. But yeah, the first little conflict is being introduced, but it's more of a one sided jealousy, since Alex clearly can not face her feelings for Magnus. More jealousy in the future. I love Fierrochase as much as the next guy, so they will have their moments. (Most sex scenes, even in dreams, will probably be with Grayson, though.) Oh well. Grayson is still a gay bitch and I'm still an awful writer. See ya next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! Three chapters in one month! That's why I love snow days. You guys got lucky with this, I don't usually post even two chapters within a month of each other, just because I get pretty busy. I guess it is a pretty good thing, though, so it allows me to establish a foundational beginning for the plans I have in store for everyone.**

"Cool. I'm Gray Baxter."

"Cool name."

"Yeah."

Well this was really fucking awkward.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So... It was nice to meet you, but I've got something important to talk to Magnus about." I said, as politely as I could. At the same time, I really hoped they knew I was just trying to get rid of them.

"Oh, yeah. I totally understand. See ya later." Alex strode off, seemingly not bothered by the situation, which only served to piss me off even more. I smiled my best fake smile as she departed and then turned back to Magnus. "So where were we?"

"Well, I was telling you what happened when you got here, and you asked if I slept with you. Then I told you I was out with Alex, which brought us to this situation."

"And what is this situation, exactly?"

"Well, you tell me, Gray. If so didn't know better I'd say you were a little jealous there."

"Well, clearly you're an idiot. I'm not a jealous person, okay?"

"Of course not."

He gave me a look that told me just how much he believed me. He was such an ass hole. A cute asshole, but still an asshole. "So are you gonna give me a tour or not?"

"Sure, but there isn't much to see, considering you're still alive, and you aren't exactly allowed to be here."

"Well, it isn't my fault, right? I was seriously just tagging along so you didn't get murdered by a couple of crazy maniacs with horrible fashion sense."

"Whoa, careful. Blitzen takes his fashion very seriously."

"Oh really? Well so did Tyra Banks."

"Who?"

"Exactly." Having proved my point, I grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him back up to Floor 19. I had a particular question to ask that I really needed answered. That big void in the middle of the hotel really freaked me out, especially since if I had jumped out that window, I'd be falling in it for all eternity.

Upon arrival to his room, Magnus took my arm and pulled me to face him. "Gray, are you sure your okay?"

The question caught me off guard and I flinched, but the concern in his eyes shocked me even more. I thought we had been having a nice romantic moment of me dragging him by the wrist to his bedroom. But no, apparently other things were on his mind.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just found out my friend died in a horrific way and has been living in Norse heaven never to set foot on Earth with me again. It's fine."

He frowned, looking down at me. I didn't like it, and it didn't help that I didn't notice until now just how tall he'd gotten. A long time ago, he was just that guy I talked to on the streets, and now he was big and tall, and DEAD. Fuck my life.

"Seriously, I've been living here forever and I'm still not okay. I know it's gonna be difficult adjusting to this, but I still wanna try, Gray."

I looked down and avoided his prying gaze. I didn't know where to begin, so I went back to the beginning. "Magnus, I met you three years ago. I was just a normal kid befriending a runaway on the street, and now I found out you died and live in Valhalla, but you still come back to the real world? How many of my other friends are dead? How can I know?"

"Well, I don't know."

"I mean, it's not like I can just stick my hand out and see if it goes through you." I placed a hand on his arm. "You are totally solid, so it isn't like you're a ghost." I kept my hand on him, feeling how dense his bicep was. Hot damn, if anything could flip the mood of this conversation, it was THAT, but it was too important to stop now.

"Gray, I think now's as good a time as ever to tell you, but there's more to me than just being dead."

Oh, just what I needed. "What is it now? Do you have three eyes or some shit?"

"No, but I'm not totally mortal. I mean, besides the whole 'being dead' thing. I'm a demigod. Most people here are."

My jaw dropped, and I made no effort to close it. "A demigod? Like, half god, half human?"

"Yup. Magnus, Son of Frey, at your service." He took a little mock bow and I had to make an effort not to pass out again. " Who the hell is Frey? The only Norse gods I know of are Thor and Loki, and if you happen to meet Thor, tell him to hit me up. That man is HOT."

"No, no, trust me, you do not want to hit up Thor. He looks like if Chris Hemsworth aged thirty years and became an alcoholic."

"Ah damn it. But seriously, who is Frey?"

"Well," Magnus began, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. "Frey is the god of summer, fertility, vitality..."

"Like Apollo."

"Yes. Well, no, not quite."

I tried to piece this information together. "So your Dad is god of summer and healing and such, so are you like extra strong in the summer or something?"

"No, not that I know of. But I can heal people so that's pretty cool."

It hadn't registered to me that we had already entered his room and were sitting on his bed. "So you're dead, demigod, and magical?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

I rolled my eyes. Some people are just extra special. I flung myself down onto the bed and sprawled out. Maybe if I lay on my face for a long time, I'll suffocate. However, I had no intention of dying once Magnus lay down next to me. I turned to him, relishing his scent on the pillows and right in front of me. I looked into his grey eyes, and wished away all the horrible thoughts this damn hotel gave me.

"Your eyes are gorgeous."

It wasn't me who spoke, it was Magnus.

"What? Have you ever looked in a mirror? My eyes are just brown and plain but yours are grey and you've got this whole..." I gestured vaguely with my hands, hoping he'd understand. "You have this whole Nordic thing going on. It looks great."

"But your eyes are special. They've got this golden ring in the center with this green color around the outside. I don't know how you could think it's just plain brown."

I sighed, and kept my eyes open just to keep looking at him look at me. Did he really think my eyes were beautiful? I studied his face again for the fiftieth time today. He had a little scruff coming in around his jaw. I wanted to feel it scratching against my face as we kissed.

"Did I ever say why I brought you back up here?"

"Nope."

"Well good, because I don't remember."

I let my eyes shut, knowing a kiss would never happen. I felt him shift on the bed and waited for him to get up, but he didn't. I was confused for a moment, but when I opened my eyes again, I found he had scooted closer. His face was only an inch or so from mine. Fuck it, guess it's now or never.

Quickly, I brought my hands up to his head and pulled him in for a kiss.

I was tempted to pinch myself and make sure it wasn't my imagination when his hands reached around and pulled me closer. He captured my bottom lip in his mouth and sucked lightly. My thumb brushed against the cowlick by his ear as he came in for another kiss. Slowly, as our kisses began to blend and grow heated, he lifted me up so I was straddling him. His hands squeezed my ass as he kept me hoisted up during our embrace. My arms were wrapped around his neck when suddenly he leaned back. My nerves began to act up. Did he not like it?

"Hold on, I forgot something."

Oh thank goodness. "What? Do you have a condom?"

"Yeah, got that."

"New sheets?"

"Got it."

"Um..." I looked around for anything, hoping we could continue as soon as possible. "Uh..."

"Oh! I got it." Placing me on the bed, he got up to shut the door, which had been left ajar. Shit, that probably wouldn't have ended well. "Now where were we?"

"Right about here, I think." In an instant, Magnus was on top of me on the bed, his lips attached to mine once more. I laughed into the kiss, loving how excited he was. His hands found my wrists quickly and he held them above my head. Grinning, he continued to kiss me as his lips moved with more urgency. I was slightly taken aback at his roughness, though it turned me on.

Pinning me down, he began grinding into my crotch with his hips while he bit my lip and pulled. I moaned lightly, and I desperately hoped no one would be listening, because I had no intention to stop now. I was about to lose my virginity to Magnus Chase, a hot demigod from Valhalla. Shit, my dream was coming true.

I felt his light scruff rub against my face as he straddled me and continued to grind. I found it really hot being trapped under him and I was growing more and more aroused from being dominated. As we continued to make out, I wrapped my legs around him, hoping to get even closer and create more friction. The bed shook a little as he rubbed against me.

However, his kissing suddenly stopped. The grinding ceased and I was taken aback from the lack of pleasure. I let my legs lay back on the bed, thinking maybe he'd just needed a little break, but things suddenly took a turn for the worse. He began violently shaking above me, and I was startled. I heard his breathing hitch a little, so I looked up and found his eyes to be looking right at me. "What? Are you okay?"

He froze, his eyes still staring. I recoiled a little. "Magnus, talk to me."

I began to get worried, so I tried to sit up. However, he was still pinning my wrists down. If anything, his grip had tightened. "Magnus, let me go." I started, trying not to get freaked out. "Magnus! Let me go now!"

I strained against his hands and couldn't escape his grasp. He continued to stare at me, emotionless and frozen. Something was very wrong, and it didn't take an immortal to know that. As I struggled, thoughts raced through my mind. What I'd he was having a stroke? Was he in pain? Was he just frozen by some crazy mythological monster? Did Doctor Who fly in with a motherfucking TARDIS and stop time? I was scared to death!

I kept squirming in his grasp, feeling increasingly uneasy as his gaze tore into my soul. His lips remained parted and his breathing had stopped altogether. If Magnus just died-AGAIN-right on top of me, I'd never forgive his immortal ass.

Just as I finally gave up squirming, he gasped suddenly and collapsed onto me. I almost screamed with shock, but managed to channel it into a much more manly squeak. He breathed heavily as sweat came dripping from his brow. We hadn't even fucked yet!

"What the hell just happened to you? You just trapped me under you and didn't think to warn me first?"

"Grayson, I," he paused, still gasping out breathes. "I think I just had a vision."

"A vision," I echoed sarcastically. "Did you envision me kicking you in the balls for giving me a heart attack?"

"No, and I'm sorry, Gray, I really am. A lot of demigod heroes have visions, and they aren't very predictable."

I scowled and got up from the bed. I pushed his limp body off of me and watched as he turned onto his back, looking exhausted. I was angry at him, though I knew it wasn't his fault. I mean, I don't know how visions work, but I'm sure the gods could have waited until after he'd knocked me up to send him a message. The mood had gone, as well as Magnus' energy.

"Are you okay?" I asked, trying to sound as gentle as possible.

"No," he replied, honestly. Of course not. Stupid question.

"I'm sorry I got a little angry, I'm just frustrated with everything."

"Don't worry, but you'll have other problems to worry about soon." He looked in my general direction, his head resting on the pillow. He had sweat stains forming on his back.

"Now what's that supposed to mean?"

"That vision I had."

"I what about it?"

He paused, searching for words. As far as I could tell, he had no luck. "Well," he began, treading cautiously. "The vision I had was about you."

 **What on Earth could that vision have been about, hmm? I wonder... Oh well, guess Grayson just can't get the dick he's so desperate for. Obviously you'll find out soon, just not too soon. The snow days are over, my regular schedule will stick back into action. No more three updates a week, unless I really get into the swing of it. Hope I do, that would be fun! Love you guys, sorry for all the smut teases, you'll be satisfied soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided that if I don't keep updating regularly, I'll probably end up forgetting about this thing and then I'll lose my groove and the whole story will end. I don't want that to happen! Here you go, I'm trying my best here. Enjoy it, hopefully I will enjoy writing it...**

He paused, searching for words. As far as I could tell, he had no luck. "Well," he began, treading cautiously. "The vision I had was about you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

What a way to ruin my day. Thanks, Magnus.

"What?"

His head hung low, his breath finally slowing. "You were in my vision."

"Yes, I got that. But what the hell? You just pinned me down and froze like a damn statue. I was stuck for like five minutes!" I rubbed at the new bruises on my wrist.

"I know, and I really am sorry. I usually have visions during near death experiences."

"Near death? We were about to have sex! What about that is near death? Am I really _that_ ugly?"

"No, of course not! I don't know what happened! I swear!"

My skin was still flushed, and the fact that Magnus' sweaty shirt made his muscles evident didn't help the situation. I averted my eyes, hoping to not get too aroused in the middle of an argument. "Look, Magnus. I don't know what's going on, and at this point I don't expect to anytime soon. But could you at least tell me what the vision was about?"

He was silent; I knew what he was gonna say. "Sorry... I can't."

I shrugged, scowling. Throwing my hands up, I turned to leave. "Look, I'm gonna go home. If you wanna stop keeping secrets, come find me."

"Grayson," he began, but as I started walking, he gave up. Sighing, he laid down on the bed in defeat, hands over his face. Damn it, now I felt guilty. But I knew I couldn't stop now, or I'd look like a pushover. Oh well, guess I gotta choose my petty 'manly pride' over the success of my love life. _Again._

As I strode down the hall of Floor 19, I looked out for the elevator. Hoping to not embarrass myself to ask for help, I planned to search for an exit downstairs. Nervously, I pressed the down button and prepared for the awkward descent. Unfortunately, I had no idea just how awkward it would be. As the elevator door opened, I saw a redheaded girl with freckles. She was scowling like she had just been in a wrestling match. Beside her was a very tall-very _buff-_ young man with a thick beard and a large axe strapped behind him. The beard was a bit much, but if anyone could kill me, I'd want it to be him. But enough of me, back to the elevator.

"Goin' down?" The redheaded girl asked, seeming not to truly care. She had a heavy Irish accent and a roughness that would have granted her a job as an army cook. Probably a dyke, but hey, who am I to judge?

"Yeah, I'm going to the lobby." I stepped inside, taking the opposite side of the girl, but remaining next to the man. He smiled briefly, and I smiled back, attempting to look attractive, but obviously failing. The girl clearly noticed, and growled a little. Huh, guess she's not lesbian after all. After a moment of silence, she began talking.

"So, I haven't seen you around before. You're a new arrival?"

"Uh, yeah. I was just visiting my boy... My _friend_."

"Really now." Clearly she wasn't impressed. "So, my name is Mallory Keen, and this is my _boyfriend_ Halfborn."

Ugh. What do you know, he's straight and taken. "Ah, I see."

Mallory nodded brusquely, having proved her point. "So, aren't ya gonna tell me your name?"

"Oh, of course. I'm Grayson."

"Hmm. And how did you die?"

My heart skipped a beat. "Uh... Well, I..."

She looked at me expectantly, which didn't make matters easier. "Well, I... gotta go. See ya." Just in time, the elevator doors opened and I briskly walked out, glad to have escaped that moment. It's not everyday you get interrogated by two dead people in an elevator in the afterlife.

As I quickly made my way to the main lobby, I noticed more and more people had appeared with exotic weapons. They watched me as I passed them, so I hoped I'd be out of there soon. I stood out from the others since I lacked armor and a crazy weapon, and for once, I didn't like the attention. Soon, however, I came across a familiar face. Wonderful, it's the competition.

Alex Fierro, sporting the typical odd colors, was lounging on a small couch and smiled briefly as I approached. It was at this point that I hoped I hadn't come across as too much of a bitch to her or him earlier.

"Hey, Alex. How are you?" I was trying SO hard to not be a bitch, but it was a hard habit to break.

"I'm fine. I see you met Mallory and Halfborn over there," they gestured vaquely toward the direction I came from. I shuddered at the thought, worried that if I thought about that muscled Viking too much, the little ginger would sense my thoughts and shank my gay ass.

"Yeah his biceps are pretty impressive," I murmured, forgetting for a moment that Alex was there. Unfortunately, she heard me. "Oh. Well I see where your mind has been."

"Well can you blame me?" I questioned defensively, humiliated that I just couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"I'm not trying to be judgemental or anything. I just thought you and Magnus were a thing."

"Well that was certainly the plan..." I muttered, shaking my head. "I just get extra slutty when I'm stressed."

"Okay," Alex murmured, eyebrows raised. "So is that a gay guy thing or..."

"It's just a me thing. I'm a hoe, I admit it."

"Relatable."

There was silence for a moment, but it wasn't awkward. I was glad to have found her before I found someone dangerous.

"So, right now I plan on leaving. Do you happen to know how to get out?"

"You're leaving? Are you going on a quest or something?"

Confused, I shook my head. "Uh, no. I'm just going back home."

"But..." they began. I noticed her pondering through what I'd said. "Wait, you aren't dead?"

"No, and I don't plan on changing that at this point."

Just as I finished speaking, a wild eyed young man with a spear came running in with nothing on but a loin cloth. Slightly startled, I grimaced. Alex glanced at me and stifled a laugh. "Don't worry about him, he's just prepping for the battle practice later."

"Hmm. Pleasant."

I watched for a little longer as he enthusiastically shouted at the poor people sitting around. I looked at Alex again. "You know, he'd be a little more pleasant to look at if he actually had muscles."

"Oh yeah. All the confident ones never have anything to be confident about."

"Amen to that." As I calmed down, I began thinking. Should I really leave right now? I kind of left Magnus in the dust upstairs. I'm probably being petty.

As if to cut off my thoughts, I was traumatised by the loin cloth guy impaling a young teen on the couch. My jaw dropped and my eye twitched; I hardly believed my eyes. The bloody tip of the spear stuck out of the couch, and the guy's eyes rolled to the back of his head. After a moment or two, just enough to permanently scar me, he disintegrated. Well shit.

"Um, he just killed that guy!" I shouted, my heart racing. He turned to me excitedly. Alex's eyes widened and their facial expression grew nervous. "Um, Gray, it isn't what you think. He's immortal."

I didn't hear anything over my pulse thundering in my ears as he quickly approached me. Shit shit shit! I can't die yet!

"He's mortal, you dumbass," I heard Alex shout as he held his spear in position. The last thing I heard was my own screech as the tip penetrated my stomach and I blacked out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I sighed as Magnus caressed my cheek. It was night, and the moon was bright enough to light up the outside just a little. I looked into his eyes and focused on his thumb rubbing over my lip. Content, I relaxed into the bed. Valhalla was a place of the imagination, we were in a small house. My eyes closed as I listened to him breathe, and I tried to match his breaths. Sex wasn't on my mind at this point, (for once), and sleep seemed much more appealing. There was a faint pain in my stomach, but it dissipated in a moment.

"Grayson, I'm sorry."

The sudden voice startled me, but I was careful not to jolt. "Sorry for what, Magnus?" I opened my eyes, only to find his still closed. "Magnus?"

"I'm so sorry."

The voice was his, I was certain... I think. But his mouth wasn't moving. He seemed to be asleep.

"I can't believe I let this happen to you."

Okay, what the fuck was going on? Was I going crazy? Maybe I smoked a blunt or two earlier.

"Please... Please, just wake up."

I rolled over until air was on my back. Outside, the moon grew brighter. Oh shit, was this house possessed? As I squinted against the growing light, the voice grew louder and louder. I covered my ears as they ringed, squinting against the light and bundling up into a ball.

"Stop, stop, stop!" I groaned as I began to shake. "Stop!"

"Grayson?!"

The ringing stopped, the light faded, and the shaking slowed. As my vision cleared, I saw Alex, Magnus, and Loin-Cloth-Dude hovering over me.

"Oh thank the gods you're awake!"

I looked down at my stomach, feeling Magnus' hands pressing down on where a spear had once protruded from me. To my surprise, I didn't notice a wound there anymore.

"Magnus? Did I die?"

"No, you're perfectly fine." He grinned as he suddenly slumped onto my chest.

"Sorry," Alex apologised. "It takes a lot of energy to heal people, and even more to heal someone so close to death." She shot a glare at the perpetrator, who grimaced and hung his head.

"Yeah, sorry about that, bro. I thought you were immortal like the rest of us."

"Do you usually enjoy running people through with spears?"

"Well, sure, but usually they just get revenge on me later. My name's Diego, by the way."

"Huh." Diego. I'll be sure to forget that name just to spite him.

"Well, whatever. Could you help me get Magnus off to his bed or something?"

"Oh, about that..." Alex looked at me sheepishly. "Magnus said you wanted to go home, so we aren't in Valhalla right now."

I looked around and found her to be correct. We were back in downtown Boston, only a block from my apartment building. "Well shit." I murmured, exhaling in the cold. "Follow me, and take Magnus with you. We're going to my place."

However, as I began to stand, I felt a severe pain in my stomach and trembled. "Fuck, that hurts," I hissed as Diego grabbed me. He held one of my arms over his shoulder, and helped me to my building.

"Hey, guys?" Alex was still with Magnus, but I couldn't hear her. "Guys!"

She looked down at Magnus' sleeping form. "Well, guess I'm dragging you."

 **Yay! I'm still updating even though I probably should focus on things like school work. Oh well. Hopefully this was enjoyable, at least a little. The exposition should be coming to a close shortly, so I apologize for the slowness so far. The story should start kicking up soon, though, so be prepared. Love you guys! See ya later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back again. Oh well. Here's a chapter I guess.**

"Hey, guys?" Alex was still with Magnus, but I couldn't hear her. "Guys!"

She looked down at Magnus' sleeping form. "Well, guess I'm dragging you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Welcome to my home, I guess."

I stumbled in, draped over Diego's shoulders. Alex lagged behind with an unconscious Magnus in tow. Out of breath, she collapsed onto the ground in the hall of Floor 2 of my apartment building. "Sorry it isn't as extravagant as Valhalla, but the rent is cheap so I survive."

"Trust me," Alex grunted. "If I had to drag this guy up 19 floors, I'd have killed myself a long time ago."

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't help you out, I was a little... incapacitated? Is that a good word for it?"

Diego shrugged and helped me onto a chair at my table. I thanked him and watched as he helped Alex hoist Magnus onto the couch. My apartment was small and kind of messy, but I assumed they wouldn't mind, since this was kind of spur of the moment. For some reason, Alex felt the need to knock over the lamp on the side table.

"Oh, sorry about that." She didn't sound very sorry to me, but I didn't push her; she had a weapon, and I had a spear recently removed from my abdomen.

"So, what do we do? Does Magnus pass out commonly?"

"Unfortunately more than you think."

"I figured," I muttered. Grunting, I lifted my self off of my chair to stand. Trying to ignore the pain, I hobbled over to the fridge, poured a glass of water, and staggered over to Magnus. Upon seeing me moving, Diego stood up. "Grayson, you need to sit. Your body has never been healed with magic before, so it'll hurt for a bit."

"Shut up and help me walk, would you?"

Muttering and cursing, he reluctantly brought me over to the couch and I handed the water over to Alex. "Go ahead and make him drink. I assume that's what you do? I've never been in this situation before."

"It's fine. Anything helps." In her rough manner, she tilted the glass up to Magnus' lips. I glared at her, mildly annoyed. Water poured into his unsuspecting mouth and the drops that missed spilled on my couch. Coughing and sputtering, Magnus sat up. I figured I should probably be relieved, but I was too worried about how the water would affect the fabric of the couch cushions.

"What the fuck?" He spat out between coughs. "Was that necessary?"

"Alex did it." I shrugged toward her. She lifted her hands in defeat and nodded. "Yeah, throw me under the bus, why don't you?"

"Well I would have considered sparing you if you didn't get my furniture wet."

"Whatever." Like the jerk she was, she stood up and intruded into my fridge. Hmm, obviously I'm just made of money and can afford to go to Wal-Mart and buy whatever I want whenever I want. Oh well. I figured a shady glare would be enough to teach her a lesson.

"So, Magnus?"

He coughed a little more. "Yeah?" His voice was shaky, so I figured talking would be too difficult.

I threw myself onto him, wrapping my arms around him. He fell back on the couch as I kissed him. With some effort, he grunted out, "Geez, Gray, I'm fine." I didn't let him continue as I pressed into him. I didn't care about anything else, I was guilty about our argument and figured it would fix things if I made him horny for a bit. He kissed me back and I continued to oppress him until I was satisfied.

"Well, I figure if you can't stand water on your couch, you probably shouldn't get anything else on it." Alex stood over me and I looked up. Magnus was blushing and breathing hard, so I got off and brushed myself off. "Oh," I noticed Alex had brought over paper towels.

"Yeah, I figured I'd help you since you were so 'incapacitated.'"

"Yeah, I..." I knew I should apologize, but I was stubborn. What can I say?

"Well, thanks." Taking the paper towels, I wiped the water from the couch.

Magnus' eyes remained wide as he stared into space in disbelief.

"Damn, I wish my girlfriend would kiss me like that," Diego muttered to him. He stared back at him blankly and I wondered if maybe I should have asked him how he was before launching into make out mode. As I wiped the water from the couch I noticed a glare from Alex.

"You need something else?"

"Yeah," she muttered. "A ride back home."

With that, she stormed off, presumably back to Valhalla to take out her frustrations on unsuspecting hotel tenants. I simply shrugged and continued cleaning my house. The room was too small for the both of us.

"What is with you?"

I looked over to see Magnus looking at me expectantly.

"What?"

"I mean why are you acting like this? What's wrong with you?"

His words startled me a little, but being the obnoxious bitch I was, I ignored my instincts. "What do you mean? I'm fine. I just got viciously murdered with a spear. Nothing I can't handle."

"No, I mean you and Alex. Did she do something to you to make you act like that?"

"No, of course not. I just don't like her."

Magnus sighed, and I immediately didn't like the sound of his tone. "Gray, I've known you for three years and I've known Alex for just under one. But she's still my friend."

I pursed my lips and stared at the couch as I wiped. He was hurt. I had hurt him. Damn it.

"Sorry." I muttered, still wiping furiously. I secretly hoped he'd just stop talking and I'd be let off the hook. Instead, he just continued to look at me.

"I think I'm gonna see myself out," Diego began as he quickly made a break for the door. I ignored him, focusing on the feeling of Magnus' frustrated gaze on me.

"I like you. For real. Do you really feel jealous?"

I stopped wiping and glared at him. "You think I'm jealous?" As I spoke, my voice cracked. Ugh, I was trying to sound angry, now the feeling is gone.

"Yes, I do. You're pretty easy to read."

"Oh, really?" Indignantly, I sat up and looked at him to give him the impression that my full attention was on him.

"Really."

"Well, what if I told you I'm not jealous? Maybe Alex was just a bitch to me and I just don't like him?"

"First off, he's a she today. Secondly, I'd say you were lying. Alex is a little rough, but she's not out to threaten you."

"You think I'm threatened?" I snorted, hoping he didn't know he'd hit the nail on the head.

"You ARE threatened. I can tell."

"Well what do you want from me?"

He closed his eyes thoughtfully. "Well an apology would be nice."

"Easy. I'm sorry."

"No no, not for me. For Alex."

Damn it, that would be a bit more of a challenge. Would it be the right thing to do? Sure. Would it require me to swallow my pride and be a nice person? Unfortunately, also yes. I hate being a good person.

"Of course, that would require me to go all the way back to Valhalla to get her, so I guess that's out of the question. Oh well. I've done all I can do."

"Gray..." he sighed. His shoulders heaved and he looked exhausted. I felt bad, I really did.

"Fine. But you bring her back to me. I'm not go in back to Valhalla for a while if that's okay with you."

He grinned, relieved. "No problem here." Satisfied, he stood up and began to exit.

"Um... hello?"

He turned back. "What?"

"Couldn't you at least give me a kiss on the cheek?" I blushed as I spoke, but I remained determined.

"Oh, I can do more than that."

With one quick movement, his hand was on my cheek and his lips were on mine. "I hate fighting with you," I murmured, keeping him close after our mouths separated.

"Well it's usually your fault," he smirked at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Fair enough."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Some people just can't take a joke. I mean seriously, Alex could have at least given us a but of a head start before we had to travel to a different realm. The last time I did this I apparently passed out, so I hoped maybe that would happen again so I would get out of apologising. Of course, just my luck, the one time I actually want to faint, I don't. Come on, life. Why you gotta treat me like that?

"Magnus, forgive me if this is a dumb question, but is it common for mortals to travel to Valhalla with their friends?"

"Well, no. In fact, most people whose eyes can see through the Mist are either gifted or just insane."

"Wonderful. So I could just be sitting in an asylum with a straight jacket screaming about my undead demigod crush."

"Pretty much."

How pleasant. "That's cool I guess."

When it comes to being awkward, no one was better than me. Oh well.

"Close your eyes, I'll guide you," Magnus instructed, and I obeyed. He took my arm and led me through what I assumed was a gateway to Valhalla. I made sure to keep my eyes closed during the transport; I'm not going crazy today. Wind whipped around me, making my jacket fly up and the zipper hit my face. Magnus seemed to be having it easier, but doesn't he always?

"Are we there yet?"

"I'll let you know when we arrive," he stated, probably annoyed with me. Who wouldn't be at this point?

Silently, I continued my ascent into whatever the hell I was ascending into. Magnus held my hand so I only freaked out a little bit.

"Okay, we're here."

Opening my eyes, I realized I was once again standing in the hotel lobby. That creepy old man, Helgi or whatever, was still at the front desk. Avoiding him, I followed Magnus onto the elevator, letting it take us to floor 19, since obviously everyone important was there, I guess. The elevator ride was quiet, but not awkward. I think we both knew we'd done enough talking today. As the doors opened, I noticed Alex sitting by her door, playing with what looked like cheese wire.

"Hey, Alex," I began, hesitating as Magnus pushed me forward. Oof.

"What is it?"

"I just... you know, just making sure you knew I was joking down there."

Magnus shoved me and I quickly corrected myself. With a groan, I continued, "Okay, look. I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you. Again."

"Seems like a habit you should work on breaking."

"I guess so." My eyebrow began twitching violently but I continued anyway. "So, yeah. Sorry, I just get jealous sometimes and I don't even know why."

"Yeah, I don't know why either. There is nothing going on between me and Magnus, so don't worry. He's all yours."

Her voice cracked.

"Well, thanks for clearing it up. I'm just delusional sometimes."

"Can't blame you I guess, you kinda got shoved into Hotel Valhalla and murdered by a spear-wielding maniac in the same week."

"See? I'm glad you understand the struggle here."

Well my work here is done. With that I turned around and stepped into Magnus' room at the other end of the hallway. I heard Magnus sigh heavily. Alex snickered a little. Soon, Magnus joined me in his room. Looking out, I noticed Alex, once again alone, not smiling. If anything, she looked angry. Had I done something wrong? Before I could worry to much, I shrugged the thought off. Of course not, I apologized, so she should be happy.

Or so I thought.

 **Hey, so I started this chapter not really knowing where I'd go, but I guess my brain decided this was time for Fierrochase to make its way into the plot. Therefore, the story will begin drifting off in a direction I didn't initially plan, which certainly isn't a bad thing. That's what's so fun about writing: you sometimes surprise yourself. Well, whatever, I've still got plans, so don't worry, it's not going to spiral out of control or anything.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay another chapter. Woohoo. Well, I'm trying my best, so hope someone out there enjoys this.**

Looking out, I noticed Alex, once again alone, not smiling. If anything, she looked angry. Had I done something wrong? Before I could worry to much, I shrugged the thought off. Of course not, I apologized, so she should be happy.

Or so I thought.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well damn, life is strange.

As a person who was just brutally murdered and then miraculously healed by a hot blonde demigod, I am certainly familiar with this fact. But that's just too bad because, as an honorary "Fuck you!" to me, life had to go and throw a giant sea monster into the Atlantic Ocean just to piss me off.

You see, after that painful apology up in Valhalla, I finally got home so I could go back to my classes like a normal human. As I passed under the bridge downtown, I still expected to see Magnus there, but of course he was up in Hottie-Heaven without me! Like bitch, I'm gay, I deserve a hotel full of hunks! Whatever. Back to the sea monster.

So I'm here on Spring Break, going about my normal business, and my parents call me up all excited, "Hey, Grayson! Let's take a family vacation to the beach!" And I was all like, "Oh sure, it's not like I planned on asking a certain demigod if I could spend the week with him, I'll be there!" I didn't use those words exactly, of course. You get my point.

So I'm here at Virginia Beach like a billion miles away from Boston, and I'm greeted by this giant-ass snake bitch in the water. Of course, I responded logically like a man by screaming my head off. Then my Dad's here looking at me all judgemental, like I'm crazy.

"What? Is there a shark?"

By now, everyone is shrieking and coming out of the water screaming, "Shark, Shark," like bitch, do you not see the big serpent? I stopped screaming at this point, deciding it was time to speak intelligibly.

"There isn't a shark. I'm talking about that big snake in the water. You know, the one _right in plain sight_?"

"Grayson," he began, "what snake?"

"That one," I gestured to it, exasperated. "The one no one seems to see."

"But there's nothing there." My mom chirped in. "You keep pointing at that airplane up there."

My dad sighed. "It's just an ad for Wendy's."

"An ad for..." I trailed off, not seeing a single plain in sight. Clearly I'm just going crazy. I probably just stared directly at the sun for too long or something stupid like that.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I guess not."

Uneasily, I sat down on the blanket, abandoning my plans of going into the water. If I'm hallucinating, I'd rather hallucinate on a safe blanket under an umbrella than out in the water where I would probably hallucinate myself getting eaten by an imaginary snake. It's not exactly on my bucket list.

However, just as I finally convinced myself I was crazy, I saw this crazy winged soldier girl fly up to its head. A winged soldier? Flying? In _that_ color? I mean, really, yellow?

Anyway, as I drifted farther into insanity, I watched the flying girl pull out a gigantic sword and slice along the serpentine neck. Blood spilled into the ocean and onto a couple of kids who'd gone a little far out.

"Hey!" I shouted, waving my hands. People looked at me, but ignored me, probably thinking I was trying to trick them again. The kids looked at each other and grinned and splashed each other in the bloody water.

"Hey guys! Get out of there! There's a big-"

"Stop!"

With a shove, one hefty man silenced me, sending my barreling onto my blanket. "Don't try to scare us again or I use more than just a little push!"

With my parents out in the ocean, I felt no need to watch my mouth. "Look, ass-plugger, there's a big snake out there bleeding out on the little kids over there. Do you really not see it? That bitch is bigger than your ego!"

"Look, faggot," he raised his fist, but his wife gently held him. He stopped and turned to her and they had a brief argument. I was about to thank her for saving my life, but I was greeted by a beer can to the face.

Of course, my parents were too busy fucking around to notice me dying. In pain, I groaned and held my face as the ugly bastard and his redneck bitch walked away, snickering.

Being the dumbass I am, I got back up and ran into the sea toward the kids. Boy, was I gonna regret this. As I approached the bloody water, I watched the soldier woman slicing and dicing up a snake filet. Ew, why did I say that?

"Hey, lady! What are you doing?"

With a look of shock on her face, she turned her head toward me. With one more slice, the serpent fell into the sea, sending a large wave toward us, I prepared myself for a jump, but I wasn't prepared to be oppressively grappled by the woman in question. With supernatural swiftness, I was dragged to shore by the yellow soldier and taken to a small party hut closer to the boardwalk.

Angrily, she pushed me into a chair, and I was obviously still horrified and shocked.

"Um, what we're you doing?"

"What did you see?" She glared at me accusingly. No, no, this was not how it's supposed to work.

"Um, look sister, I watched you slaughter that giant snake and when I tried to warn people, they all thought I was crazy. Am I hallucinating you, as well or what?"

"No you're... Well, yes, if you say so."

"Okay, that was too obvious. I saw that snake thing, I know I wasn't imagining it, so what we're you doing and who are you?"

"I'm a Valkyrie. I'm a demigod. I work in the Hotel Valhalla under the command of Odin."

"Uh..." My jaw hung open. "Well, that's a lot of information for one conversation."

Looking suddenly disappointed, she relaxed and eased off of me. "Damn it, usually flooding them with information makes them pass out and forget everything."

"Um, that would be much more pleasant than an interrogation. So... you work at Valhalla."

"Indeed. You are mortal, are you familiar somehow?"

"Hmm, I wouldn't say that..."

"Then what would you say?" Skeptically, shipped her head and grimaced. Her complexion was dark and her eyes were a deep brown. Not to mention, her helmet was a hijab. Don't know how the hell I missed that.

"Well, first you should tell me your name."

"Um, no." She stated, fighting a smirk. "I make the rules here."

"Actually, I've got something else in mind," I began, quite little irritated. She wanted sass, so here it is. "Look, sister, I just got assaulted by a couple of obese hicks and there was a giant snake in the ocean bleeding out on a couple oblivious kids. You tell me your damn name or I don't tell you how I know of Valhalla."

She sighed, too frustrated to fight back. "Fine. I hope you never get a wife; you'd drive her crazy."

"Well that wouldn't be a problem." I replied sharply.

With another exaggerated sigh, she relented. "My name is Samirah. But don't ever call me that. It's Sam."

"Ok, Samirah. I'm Grayson, but don't ever call me that. It's Gray."

"You think you're so funny, don't you? How about you spill it? How can you see through the mist?"

"Well-" I began, trailing off. Come to think if it, I don't even know what the hell the mist is. "I don't know. But I'm sure you'd like to know of my familiarity with Valhalla?"

"Yes."

"Well, my boyfr- my friend brought me there because I kind of forced him to."

"You were going to say boyfriend? I assume this person was an old flame who died and when you found out about it, you wanted to be with him."

"Wow. Well, yes, actually, that's pretty accurate. How did you know?"

"It happens a lot more often than you think. Usually people just commit suicide, thinking they'll join them, but they end up going to Helheim."

"Hmm. Pleasant."

"If you say so."

The tone of seriousness she had as she spoke of such convoluted things almost brought a laugh to my mouth. She reminded me of myself: a sassy queen.

"So," Sam started, after a brief silence. "What was his name?"

"Who?"

"The crush."

"Oh, maybe you know him. His name is Magnus Ch-"

"Magnus Chase?!"

I was taken aback by her sharpness in tone and her sudden look of immense stress. "Yes? I take it you know him?"

"Ugh. He's such a hoe."

Um, rude. "Look, if anyone is a hoe it's me. I've flirted with like five other guys right in front of his face and was still bitchy enough to expect him to still like me."

"Okay, he's not a hoe, but clearly he's a lovestruck fool if he stays with you."

"Okay, listen. You may be right, but you don't have to say it like that..."

"Whatever."

I guess this is what friendship is for immortals? Clearly I'm not familiar.

"You mind if I go? My parents are out there."

"Be quick and tell them you must leave. You're coming with me to Valhalla for a visit."

"Okay thanks. Wait, what?"

"Be quick!"

With swiftness, I burst to the ocean where I would then proceed to lie to my parents and abandon them on a snake infested beach like the good child I am. Apparently I was going back to Valhalla? Oh well, I guess I have no choice. After a brief argument with them over a couple petty things like "who will drive us home?" Or "where are you going?" I decided it was enough.

Sam waited for me by my blanket, and I extended my hand. "Guess I'm ready."

"Good. This'll be a doozy."

With that, she took hold of me and took off into the sky. I'd like to say I laughed and looked to the crown, feeling the power of being in the air, but in all honesty, I just screamed for a good ten minutes or so before I blacked out. Yay.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Magnus was tired, like marathon-running tired. Training that day was absolute shit, especially when he was turned inside out by a bitch with a chainsaw. Just rude. But the worst part, was that after training, there was nothing to look forward to. No quests were in schedule, and no certain someone was waiting for him in his room. At least, that's what he thought.

Upon opening his door, his eyes landed on an angry Valkyrie and an unconscious homosexual. Not sure whether to be shocked or happy, he awkwardly waved. "Hey Sam. I see you've met Gray."

"Sure seems like it."

After a vicious glare, Sam exhaled and went in for a hug, showing a surprising amount of heart. "I'm glad to see you. I found this guy at the beach."

"Oh really? And you brought him here? I figured you'd be the first person to disapprove of me being with him here."

"Oh, you were certainly right, but you forgot to mention that you'd opened his eyes to the mist. Did you forget what almost happened to Amir? You had to heal his fucking brain in order to keep him from going crazy!"

"Look, he insisted he come, so I brought him. Clearly he's not crazy."

"Well why not? Unless he was born able to see the mist, he'd have gone crazy! Do you even know who he is?"

"He's just a regular guy!"

"No! He's not normal, he obviously hadn't seen the mist before he came here, or else he wouldn't have been surprised by the serpent!"

"The what?"

"Besides the point. Anyway, if he hasn't gone crazy, then that means he's been able to see through the mist forever, and something else has been hiding it."

"Something else? Like what?"

"I don't know. My guess is, he may be a de-"

Groaning, I brought myself into the dreary world of consciousness. Sam was having an argument with Magnus and, as much as I wanted to jump in and greet him I also didn't want to get slaughtered by a yellow valkyrie. They turned to me as I moaned, and Sam looked me over.

"I nearly dropped you, you know."

"Then why didn't you? I'd rather be dead than suffer this wicked headache." I rubbed my head frustrated and miserable. I barely managed to wave at Magnus before I passed back out onto his bed. Just like old times.

 **It's done. Another character has been introduced, and now Grayson is gonna be stuck at Valhalla for a while. Guess it's about time this story actually started going somewhere. Well, hope you enjoyed. See you soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I'm still alive, and I still suck. Oh well, I'll keep writing anyway. Here's another chapter.**

I barely managed to wave at Magnus before I passed back out onto his bed. Just like old times.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was times like this that I longed for one of my famous hot-and-steamy sex dreams, but all I got was a nightmare and a horrible migraine. With what little energy I had, I tossed and turned in my- I mean, _Magnus'-_ bed. Honestly, one would think that I'd get my own room considering the amount of times I've slept here.

In my dream, I was hanging upside down out of a window, which already isn't exactly a pleasant situation for me. To top it all off, it wasn't just a normal window, it was a Valhalla window. If I dropped from here, I'd be falling for the rest of eternity. Fantastic.

As I dangled, I began feeling a warmth in my head. It began as a pleasant buzz, but it began to grow into a mildly irritating burn. Groaning, I looked around for the source of the feeling, and I was greeted by two warm hands caressing my cheeks.

"Um... do you mind helping me out? I'm kind of dangling over a void here."

"I noticed." The voice that spoke was deep and easy to listen to. I couldn't see the man's face, but I felt the hair on his arms and the warmth of his body. The heat was probably beginning to cook my brain, since tears were now pouring out of my eyes like faucets. Sweat oozed through my pores, dehydrating my face liter by liter. I soon began to grow numb to the man holding me, and I couldn't help the scream that I bellowed.

"Shh, it's almost done."

"Whurgh..?" I gargled as my saliva bubbled out of my mouth. At this point, I was certain I was dreaming, because in real life, I'd have passed out by this point. As my body was drained of liquid, my throat contracted as I choked on fluid. The hands that once caressed my cheeks were long gone but I was in too much pain to care. I almost begged whatever was keeping my at this window to just let me go so I could fall in the abyss and die. My screams and gurgles became low wheezes as my eyes rolled back into my head and I blacked out.

I felt my legs slip from the ledge and my heart began to race as I plunged down.

My eyes opened to see Sam staring over me, concerned. I'd hoped to see Magnus and we could have a nice little round of reunion sex, but clearly it just wasn't my day.

"Sam. You need something?"

"Um, pardon me if I'm wrong but we're you not just passed out on the bed screaming?"

"I'm fine. Unless Magnus sent you, then tell him I'm very much not fine and that I need him now."

Sam rolled her eyes and grimaced sourly at my remark. I thought it was witty, but she clearly thought it was a tad obnoxious. "You can tell him yourself if you're as fine as you say you are."

"Fine." With that, I sat up and struggled to get out of bed like an old man. Every bone in my body cracked as I pivoted my legs to the side of the bed. My muscles protested, having spent all night cramping up. However, after having stood up Sam, I figured it would be embarrassing if I just surrendered now. Obviously my body had other plans.

As I tried to put wait on my feet, my knees buckled and I collapsed right into Samirah's arms. With a judgemental glare, she hoisted me onto her back and more or less dragged me to the elevator. Annoyed and a little humiliated, I frowned angrily. People tried not to stare, but I could tell they really wanted to, and that they would probably start talking about me behind my back.

"Do you mind? I can handle myself."

"Of course you can't. You can't even stand up."

I grumbled a few choice words before relenting.

After a few moments of silence, Sam spoke up again. "So what were you dreaming about?"

"Huh?" I was briefly caught off guard.

"Your dream. I could hear you screaming in your sleep. I figure you probably had a dream."

"Well why do you care? I can have dreams if I want to."

"Grayson Baxter, explain your dream."

Um, did I ever tell her my full name? No? Okay, just making sure it's not just me.

"What did you call me? I never told you my full name."

"And I never told you to question me. I've given you an order to explain your dream, so you will obey."

"Oh, really? Obey this, bitch."

With limited options, I did the first thing that came to mind, which was smash her head into the elevator buttons. Coincidentally, perhaps because of fate or my impeccable luck, the elevator doors opened just in time. I decided to make a break for it.

Hobbling on my noodle legs, I slowly but surely made my way to the front desk, where Helgi stood twiddling his thumbs. Sam- or whoever it was- made a quick recovery and began chasing after me with a demonic glare in its eyes. Screaming, I collapsed to the ground and, in a pathetic and desperate attempt at fleeing, I tried to crawl my way to safety. Unfortunately, I was caught with a clawed hand embedded in my ankle. I shrieked and scratched at the tiled floor, hoping to find some kind of grip, but I continued to get dragged by the skin back to the elevator where I would no doubt be skinned alive by some demon possessed Valkyrie.

Of all the ways I've nearly died in recent times, I probably should have seen this coming. I desperately cried out and wailed to gain the attention of wandering einherji, but they probably just assumed I was one of the always-dying little unfortunate hoes who can't keep a life for more than a day or two. At this point, my ankle didn't even hurt. Despite the long claws piercing my skin the worst feeling I felt at that moment was the frustration that despite my obvious attempts to get free, nothing was working. Damn it, if I'm dying, I'm gonna face my murderer.

"Look, bitch." I whirled myself around and crossed my arms as I was dragged across the floor.

"What? You have some last words in mind?" It wasn't until this point that I noticed Sam had grown two very long fangs and... a snout? Meh. I've seen weirder.

"No, my last words will be classy and I'll say them on my own terms. Now where was I? Oh yes, look bitch. You want to know about my dream right?"

I winced slightly despite myself, feeling a particularly sharp pain near my Achilles tendon.

"Yes, that was my main goal," the Sam monster spoke with a much deeper voice than should be possible for a human. Like, this was some superbass shit.

"Well, I'm gonna tell you all about it."

"Yes?"

"On one condition." I smirked, knowing she wouldn't resit.

"Meh. No conditions. I'd rather just kill you."

"But you won't find out about my dream!"

"I know. Conditions aren't worth it, I'd rather kill you."

Well, I certainly tried. Honestly, go ahead and kill me. Another semester of college begins in a short time, so go ahead and do it before I end up killing myself.

"Well, guess I'm dead."

"Indeed."

Just as I had begun to start praying to anyone I could think of, I was blinded by a flash of green, pink, and then white light.

"Ahh! Damn it, my eyes!"

"Sorry-" I recognized the voice. It was Alex Fierro, to the rescue. That's pretty convenient I guess. I heard a metal slice and some choking noises before there was a low growl and some gurgling. As the spots from my eyes faded, I noticed a decapitated wolf my Alex, holding a fancy-looking garrote.

"That's cool. Thanks I guess. So do you usually murder your Valkyries? Or is that just a you thing?"

"That wasn't Sam," he spoke quickly, hiding away his unique weapon.

"Well that's good. I'd have been kind of sad."

Alex nodded, not looking too caring.

"Say, usually when someone is getting dragged by the foot by a demonic wolf, they end up screaming."

"Well, I did that for a while, but I guess it sort of got old."

"Well, your Achilles tendon is punctured. Usually that warrants some shrieks and moans of pain."

"I guess it would." There was silence as spots began to reappear in my vision. "Let me guess. I'm in shock."

"Most likely."

You know what happened next? Give it a guess! Yup, in true Grayson fashion, I passed out for the second time that day.

Luckily, I wasn't plagued with horrific nightmares or really any dreams at all. I only remember waking up the next morning.

As my eyes opened, I saw Sam sitting above me, and my heart rate increased dramatically.

"Whoa, shit, don't hurt me again!"

"Hey hey hey, relax. It's really me this time. I walked out of the room for like five minutes, and suddenly your awake and gone."

"Figures."

"I know, right?"

It took me a few moments to realize I was in some sort of hospital room. My heel was bandaged and my tendon was very sore. I tried lifting my leg, but realized it was being held in place. Well shit.

"Yeah, you probably won't be doing any walking for a while."

"Fantastic. So I'm completely immobile while being hunted by creepy wolves. Just kill me now."

"Oh brother." Sam rolled her eyes. "I promise I won't let you be alone for a second. There will be a person here at all times."

"Wow. So no privacy, either?"

Exasperated, she groaned and cursed. "Look, I'm doing my best here."

"Well thanks."

"Your welcome!" She shouted, probably a little too forcefully. Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door. "Hey! Is Grayson awake?"

"Magnus?" I recognized his voice immediately and felt my heart flutter. "Come in!"

Sam exchanged glances with him as he entered, and they see me to come to an understanding. With immense reluctance, Sam exited and Magnus shut the door.

Finally alone, he rushed over and hugged me. For once, I was glad for the human contact.

"Gray, what happened? What on earth did that wolf want?"

"It was asking about my dream."

"What dream?" He interrogated, and I was a little hesitant.

"Well, I dreamed I was being dangled out of the hotel window over a void and then... then I started melting."

"Melting?"

"I think so."

"Ew."

Such words of wisdom from the poetic Magnus Chase.

"Yeah, so do you know what it may mean?"

"No clue."

"Wow. Helpful."

I rubbed my forehead, frustrated by the whole ordeal. I had enough trouble before this dream, but clearly the universe wasn't quite done fucking up my life. With so many unanswered questions, I figured the next logical course of action would be to just give up and fling myself out the window and into nothingness. However, as always, there was an interruption.

"Magnus, something's happened." Sam burst in, and I finally thought that maybe I should have put a sock on the door. He whirled around.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"Of course there is. You-" she froze, her eyes landing on me. She gasped and I felt a little awkward.

"Do I have something on my face?"

She was silent and her eyes grew wide as she studied my face. Was she scared? I mean, I figured I was pretty ugly, but not horrifying. By this point, Magnus turned around to. His eyes also widened and he exchanged a terrified glance with Samirah.

"Listen, if you won't tell-" I choked, a sudden burning sensation overcoming me. "Oh shit... oh shit, that hurts!"

My head began pounding and my eyes burned fervently. I began to sweat profusely. Through the pain, I could barely hear Sam's anxious whisper.

"Does Grayson know that he's crying blood?"

 **Well, I've decided to answer a very important question in the next chapter, but I hope this chapter dropped enough hints. I would love to hear some feedback from you guys. I'm hoping I can make the revelations in the next chapter shocking enough for you. Anyways, I will see you later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ready for some big reveals? Good, because I've dragged it out long enough. But I'm gonna go ahead and start off the chapter with a flashback because big reveals are overrated anyway.**

My head began pounding and my eyes burned fervently. I began to sweat profusely. Through the pain, I could barely hear Sam's anxious whisper.

"Does Grayson know that he's crying blood?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Mom, Dad, I need to talk to you."

"Sure, come on over," my Dad spoke, not looking up from his book. My mother didn't respond, too engrossed in her phone to acknowledge me. I was fine with that, I'd probably feel better saying this knowing that she only half cared.

"Well, I know you guys keep bugging me about getting a girlfriend, and I keep saying I will..."

"Finally! It's about time you grew a pair and asked someone out."

"Uh, you didn't let me finish." I already felt the awkward feeling that came every time I tried to confess this. But I knew I had to continue, or it may never happen.

"I'm gay."

There was a horribly painful silence. I cringed so intensely that my head began throbbing. My heart pounded and my forehead started glistening with nervous sweat. As adrenaline flooded my system, I fought the urge to begin shaking. It felt like forever before there was finally a response.

"No you're not."

Um, okay, not quite what I expected. "What do you mean?" I looked up, expecting too see two very angry parents, but they were perfectly calm.

"You aren't gay. That's just what guys say when they can't get a girlfriend." My Dad gave me his trademark judgemental stink eye.

"Don't worry, though," my mom added, good-naturedly. "I'm sure you're just a little shy. There's bound to be some girl who would date you."

"No, you don't understand..."

"Oh please." My dad interrupted. "Why would you even bring up that word in this house? Do you think it's funny?"

"No, but I just..."

"Oh, honey, give him a break. It's normal teenage hormone stuff."

I knew Mom was trying to defend me, but she was really doing more harm than good.

"Guys, I really am. I'm not joking."

"We get it, Grayson. It was funny at first but enough is enough."

"Yeah, and you need to watch your mouth. We don't talk about fags in my house, understand? My son certainly won't be one, either."

I was speechless. It had taken me my whole life to work up the courage to come out, and for what? A reprimand? A dismissal? Was I missing something here? I felt like crying. I almost wished my parents had gone full-out homophobic and beat me up then kicked me out. That probably would have hurt just as much. But this was not at all what I had worried about. Was I just going to be ignored? Did they even know how much thought I put into this?

"Well, good thing I'm straight then, or this would be really awkward."

"Indeed."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

My eyes stung like Sam had just plunged her spear of light into my sockets. I cried out, my hands clawing at my face, coming back red with blood. It was just like my dream, except I wasn't being suspended out a window by a silky-voiced man. At least, not yet.

"What's happening to me?" I shout, barely aware of Magnus and Sam's horrified glances.

"Everything is fine," Sam began, though I could tell by her shaky tone that things most certainly would _not_ be fine. "You're just crying a little blood. Maybe you... popped a blood vessel in your tear ducts?"

"What?!" I can barely comprehend her words at this point, but I'm sure whatever she suggested was probably stupid. As my face leaked, I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. It certainly wasn't the large manly hand that held me in my nightmare, but they were softer, and colder. Almost a little more feminine. My vision began to go red.

The hand remained comfortingly on my shoulder, which confused me after realizing that Sam was on the other side of me. So some woman was holding my shoulder. Okay.

"Is the doctor here?"

"No, Magnus went to go get her."

"Well then who on Earth is holding me?"

There was silence, and I grew concerned. "Um, no one?"

"Oh. Well that's fun." I was lying, since it obviously was anything but fun. Was I going crazy? Again?!

I could now only see the vague silhouette of Samirah and her hijab complimented armor. A red film covered my eyes and obstructed my vision.

"Okay, I got the Doctor!" I heard Magnus enter the room with another set of feet rushing behind him. I relaxed a little, though the pain in my eyes was not gone.

"Lay back on the bed," I heard the doctor instruct me. I attempted to do what I was told, though several people had to guide me back to the bed to avoid me falling onto my bottom. As my head fell down onto the pillow, I felt the mysterious unknown hand slip away.

"The other hand is gone." I murmured, mostly to myself.

"What other hand?" Magnus questioned, slightly confused.

"He told me there was a hand on him, but no one was around." Sam clarified. I felt nauseous and longed to pass out, though of course, the one time I want to is the one time I don't.

Gravity brought my bloody tears down to my temples and then to the floor instead of down my cheeks. I was no longer totally incapacitated by the pain, but I was certainly still feeling it. However, in that instant, the weirdest thing happened. As the pain continued, my vision went completely dark. I was still conscious, or at least I thought I was, yet I could tell I was no longer seeing the hospital.

Soon, I could barely make out a man in front of me. The feeling of the hospital bed slipped away, and I was suddenly standing. A man was strapped to a table in front of me, his face irreparably scarred, and his eyes malevolent and very much alive. He grimaced at me, and I was certain that I knew who he was. The name was on the tip of my tongue.

I looked back up and realised I was handling a large bowl of sorts covered in ornate symbols and decorations. Above it was the head of a terrifying snake. Despite my instincts, I didn't screech or even startle at all, I simply held the bowl over the man's head, collecting small drips of liquid leaking from the viper's fangs.

I felt stinging tears on my cheeks, and I was once again reminded of my current state of pain. As the bowl filled up drop by drop, my arms grew tired. Without control of my movements, I removed the bowl from above the captive's head and turned to pour it out. From behind me, there were harsh shrieks and cries of agony. A faint sizzling accompanied the disgusting smell of burning flesh as the acid dripped onto his face.

"Hurry, Sigyn," he spoke in broken speech, through tears and screams. I remained calm, seemingly used to the violent noise. Slowly, I poured the acid out into nothingness, and returned it to where it was. My arms were tired.

"Sigyn," the man spoke, barely recovering from the pain. "You seem distracted."

Am I Sigyn? This is an odd dream.

I didn't answer. My bleeding eyes were empty as they gazed at the broken man beneath me.

"Sigyn," he prodded once more, beginning to get frustrated.

I still remained silent.

"Is this you, Grayson Baxter?"

I froze. I felt my heart drop and the pain from my eyes became a thing of the past. I would have gasped if I weren't looking at the world through Sigyn's eyes.

"My son," I spoke, though it wasn't my voice, nor my words. "My son. He is not yours."

"Of course not," the man snapped. "But you were married to me. No, you still are. Why on Earth, or how, did you manage this?"

I was silent again, though my heart rate increased dramatically. Son? Who the hell is Sigyn? Who the hell is this man? Where the hell am I? Why the hell am I still asking stupid questions?

"Answer me, woman." He spoke, his eyes burning with hatred. I wished Sigyn would drop the bowl onto his face and let him burn.

"Love."

"What was that."

"Love. Grayson Baxter is my son. Love gave me him."

Um, last time I checked my mom wasn't some creepy bitch who bleeds from the eyes.

"Love gave you him? Then surely I will have to take him back."

"You can't, Loki."

"And why not?"

Loki? You mean like Tom Hiddleston Loki? Hell no, this bitch is some crusty looking evil bitch. Where's the British accent or, you know, any remote attractiveness? I was shocked by Sigyn's calmness and patience. "Because he is mine. Not yours."

At that moment, I woke up in the hospital bed. My head no longer hurt and my eyes no longer bled. My thoughts raced, and I hoped I could stay conscious long enough to process all of these emotions. The first thought that surfaced in my mind was Loki's voice. It was the same voice I heard in my nightmare earlier. Had it been real? Maybe a prophecy? A vision?

"Gray." Magnus gently shook me as my eyes fluttered open.

"Yeah," I managed to croak weakly.

"Are you still hurting? The bleeding stopped right after you laid down."

"I-I don't even know." Before I knew it, I began crying. Yes, the tears were real this time. I shook as I sobbed, no longer knowing who I was, where I was, or how I'd gotten there. As soon as Magnus leaned in and hugged me, I knew that this was right. I wasn't in danger, I wasn't living through someone else's body, I was safe in his warm embrace. I let myself fall apart in his arms.

"Who is Loki?" I eventually rasped. Magnus appeared to be a little startled by the mention of this name.

"Why do you ask?"

"I think he tried to kill me. In my dream, I mean."

"Your dream?"

"Yeah. And just now I had another one, but I was living it through the eyes of this woman. Someone named Sigyn?"

Magnus let me go and sat up, his face growing pale. "Me and some others recently went on a quest. We kind of stopped the end of the world?"

"Sounds complicated."

"Honestly, it really wasn't. The god Loki escaped his prison and was going to lead a ship of toe nails into the world to start Ragnarok, and we trapped him in a walnut shell. As far as I know the gods put him back into his prison. Sigyn is his wife."

"Ragnarok? Like the Thor movie?"

Oh, how I longed for Chris Hemsworth to come and join Valhalla.

"No, it's literally the end of the world. That's when I die for real."

Well I guess that's what I get for asking too much of the universe.

"Okay. So you saved the world and trapped a God. Big deal. What about Sigyn?"

"Sigyn?" Magnus looked thoughtful. "I'm not sure about her. No one knows much about her, but I always assumed she was evil. But at one point, I think she may have helped us."

"So she's evil and she helped you? Well which one is it, good or bad?"

"I don't know. I don't think anyone is really sure where her allegiances lie."

"Well isn't that just great? You're gonna laugh at this, but I think she's my Mom."

 **So I guess Grayson really is a demigod after all? Hope it's at least a little interesting. I recently got a review, so that's always good. Any more would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading and sticking with me. Hope I can keep writing and making interesting stories for you guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I guess I'm back? I got a little busy once again. I don't plan on getting into a specific groove with this thing, but I enjoy writing it so I don't plan on stopping. It's been like 9 months since last I updated, so why not start now? I feel like I just left y'all high and dry. Well, hopefully I can update more than once a year. Once a month would be ideal. Or twice a month. Whatever. Enjoy.**

"So she's evil and she helped you? Well which one is it, good or bad?"

"I don't know. I don't think anyone is really sure where her allegiances lie."

"Well isn't that just great? You're gonna laugh at this, but I think she's my Mom."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sam was the first to respond. "Um, what?"

Magnus didn't look surprised at all, which I found mildly irritating since I was personally freaking out, and it didn't seem like Sam was doing much better.

"Did you hear me, Magnus? My mom isn't my mom. Well, she's my mom, but not the mom I thought..."

"Stop talking," Sam interrupted, and I glared at her indignantly.

"I heard you. But would you believe me if I told you I kind of already knew?"

Oh shit, I feel a faint coming on.

"How could you have known?" I murmured as my vision clouded.

"That vision I had. While we..." he glanced at Sam. After a moment she got the message.

"Oh, yikes. With him?"

"Thanks, sweetheart. I know I'm gorgeous." I felt my vision clear up as I grew more irritated with the situation. "Go on."

"Well, in the vision, I saw you. You were strapped down in Loki's prison."

"The one with the snake dropping acid on his face?"

"Yeah."

"Lovely."

I thought back to my own dream. Sigyn had been holding a bowl to catch the poison, but her arms... Every drop of liquid would drag them down more and more. So tired... I grew distracted as Magnus continued explaining.

"... and Sigyn was nowhere to be found. But as soon as I looked up, I saw Loki. I don't think he knew I was there. He held the snake that had long tormented him and tilted its fangs up so it wouldn't drop any acid on you. But the longer I stayed, the angrier Loki got, until he suddenly threw the snake down onto you."

My jaw dropped briefly. Sam looked on and listened with concern evident on her face. But Magnus wasn't done.

"Grayson..."

"There's more?"

"Yeah. You kind of died."

And thus my vision began darkening once more and I couldn't care less. Just take me. For God's sake, just let Loki dangle me from a window into an abyss and melt my face off, since the world clearly hates me. However, I didn't pass out after all, and it was at this point that I really shouldn't rely on fainting to get me out of bad situations.

"I died, huh? And did this vision tell you when this would happen?"

"Nope."

"Of course not."

I rolled my eyes and glanced at my bandaged foot. I was gonna be stuck in this cursed hospital room for weeks before I got better. Plus, with my luck, some crazy wolf demon will possess Magnus and come finish the job he couldn't finish. Life sucks.

Sam noticed my frustrated face and took a seat in a chair. "I think I can help you out."

I turned to her, still tired. "How so? You wanna give me some of your Valkyrie wings so I can actually move?"

"No, I'm not stupid. Since Magnus can't heal you till he gets his energy back up tomorrow, I can give you some... _practical_ transportation."

"Tomorrow? But that doctor was acting like it would take weeks till I recover."

"They don't like asking Magnus to heal for them. It kind of defeats the purpose of their job."

"Oh I see. Well what do you have in mind?"

She sighed, shaking her head. "I know I'm gonna regret this, but I will get you a wheelchair."

I looked over to Magnus, who was now passed out in a chair. I guess carrying is out of the question. "Fine. That would be nice of you, thanks."

She nodded and left to presumably retrieve it for me. Meanwhile, I took pride in the fact that I had just thanked someone voluntarily.

/\/\/\/\/\

I knew it would be a long day when I was caught in a stampede of stinky einherjar. As Sam bused me around the hotel, I'd started growing used to the elegant yet musty halls of Valhalla and the initial trauma of teens killing other teens. But it was far too much when the dinner bell rang, and hundreds of ripped immortals started trampling the halls like a stampede. The body odor was horrific and the crowd of people flinging themselves past me was terrifying. Sam, however, appeared unfazed as she trudged along, looking very bored.

As I took in the barbaric sight with disgust, I noticed Alex in the back, pulling her cheese wire around people's heads and decapitating them whenever they cut in front of her. Damn.

"Hey Alex," I called purely to be polite.

"Hey Gray. And Sam," she gave her a nod. I assumed they were a she today. As the mass of teenage immortals began to filter into the dining hall, I felt myself relax. "Thank God that's over. I thought I might choke on the b.o."

"Yeah," Alex replied. "Way too much testosterone for me."

"Amen."

As we entered the crowded room, I immediately noticed a bunch of Valkyries shooting through the air with pitchers to refill the drinks of the rowdy people.

"How come your not up there, Sam?"

"I am off duty today. One of the plus sides to having to haul you along all day."

"Well I'm just ecstatic that my injuries were so beneficial to you."

Alex snickered half-heartedly, so I decided to stop being a bitch for a second. "So what is there to eat?"

"Anything you're craving. Open your dish and whatever you want just appears."

"Really? So if I..."

"No, Grayson," Samirah shook her head, interrupting me. "It will not let you eat dick."

"Ah damn it." I muttered, half angry that she would assume I'd say such a thing and half angry that she was actually right.

As we took a seat, I noticed Diego sitting on the other side of the table with a girl I hadn't seen before. His arm hung around her and I noticed her hand lingering too close to his loin cloth. I quietly gagged as a Valkyrie set a dish in front of me. Tentatively, I lifted the lid and the aroma of macaroni and cheese filled my nostrils.

"Oh my gosh. This is my favorite! I haven't had this in years!"

"It is pretty nice to be in Valhalla."

"Hell yeah," I murmured as I began to dig in. "College life doesn't even compare."

As I filled myself, I kept sneaking glances at Diego, who hadn't even touched his food. With his arm still around that woman, he drew nearer to her and began kissing her jaw. She laughed as he descended to her neck and shoulder. To my surprise, the people around them didn't seem to care at all. I must have been giving them a death glare, because Alex noticed immediately.

"That's Jenna. She and Diego have been dating for a couple weeks."

I shook myself out of my trance to face Alex. "Why should I care?"

"You tell me. You're the one staring at them like they just peed on your shoe."

"Well I just can't believe they have the nerve to be so slutty in public."

"Yeah, well it seems to me like your jealous."

"Jealous?" I stared at her indignantly, disbelieving.

Samirah stepped in quickly. "You know, Grayson, it looks like you're finished eating. Let me take you to your room."

"But I..." I tried to finish, but she was already dragging me away to my room. Of course, by my room I mean Magnus' room.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After a terribly long elevator ride, I was grateful that in a matter of hours Magnus would be up and running again and he could finally heal my damn leg. As Sam wheeled me into the hall, I heard a brief commotion from one of the rooms. There was a shriek and a crash and I felt Sam grow tense behind me.

"Should we check on them?" I asked, not actually caring.

"No, if I'm right, it's just Mallory and Halfborn having angry makeup sex."

I blinked rapidly a few times, and tilted my head, hoping I'd misheard her. But for fear of having to repeat it, I decided not to ask as she continued on. Sure enough, as we passed the door, I heard a loud "Fuck me, you piece of shit!"

That was Mallory. And I fought the urge to throw up. Sam muttered something I didn't quite understand and I assumed it was best I didn't know. She quickened the pace and rescued me from that nastiness. As we approached Magnus' door, however, I heard voices. As Sam reached to open the door, I gestured for her to be quiet. At first she was a little confused, but relented anyway and watched as I leaned against the door.

"...have to show up now of all times? I don't want you ruining things for..."

I could only hear bits and pieces, but I was certain one of the voices was Magnus. Sam joined me in eavesdropping.

"If you didn't need anything then I'd appreciate if you left." It was Magnus. Whoever he was talking to was clearly irritating him.

"But you must listen. There is a target on that boy's back and nothing will stop Odin from expelling him once he learns of the lengths Loki is willing to go to kill him."

The other voice, older and more rugged, was pleading with Magnus about a boy.

"He's my friend, and I won't let that happen to him." Magnus responded without pause. Was he talking about Alex? Or me? I glanced at Samirah, who looked very worried. I took that as an awful sign and prayed it wasn't as bad as it looked. " _Who is it?_ " I mouthed to her.

 _"His father,_ " she responded in turn. Before I could ask another question, she pulled me away from the door and knocked on it. The voices immediately stopped. Without waiting for welcome, the Valkyrie burst in, pushing me first.

The sight before me made my jaw drop. Magnus was sitting up in his bed, not looking as recovered as I had hoped. But the man who was with him... _Hot damn!_ I was surprised I wasn't drooling at this point. If Thor didn't get Chris Hemsworth's looks, this man certainly did. I suppose I should have been all like, _Oh, Magnus, are you okay?,_ or, _Oh, Magnus, I hope your feeling better!_ But I couldn't get a single word out. I saw stars as he slowly turned to me and Sam. He had thick scruff, not quite a full beard but _just_ enough to make my heart pop out of my chest. His eyes were worn and his features were chiseled. He was _clearly_ a _very_ fit man and his just-tight-enough jeans accentuated his ass.

" _Daddy..._ " I murmured, in a daze.

"What?" Sam turned to me.

"Nothing."

I knew in my heart that she had heard me, but I couldn't take the embarrassment of facing it. Instead, I acted like nothing had happened.

"What's going on? I thought you weren't gonna be recovered until tonight?"

"Ah!" The mysterious male model turned to me with a blinding smile that almost paralyzed me. "That's my fault. I woke him so I could talk to him." He bent down to reach out his hand, and I noticed his unbuttoned shirt and his hairy chest. I let my eyes fall lower and lower to his abs, also graced by a suitable amount of hair and even lower to the rather adequate-sized bulge in his pants. I began to sweat as I nervously grabbed his hand to shake, I felt a sudden warmth in my stomach. No, you perverts, not an orgasm. It was my leg. My tendons mended and my cuts sealed over as the warmth traveled to be toes. I gasped and stood up.

"Uhh..." I began, hoping I wouldn't embarrass myself any further. "Thanks. Thanks so much!"

"No problem," he replied warmly. He smelled like the outdoors; rugged, summery, and natural.

Magnus caught me staring and cleared his throat. I turned to him briefly and suddenly remembered what was happening.

"So..." he began, his eyes not leaving my hand, still wrapped around the other man's hand. "I see you've met my father."

I reluctantly let go of the man's hand. "I guess I have. I'm Grayson, but you can just call me..."

"Gray, yes! Magnus has told me a lot about you. I'm Frey."

I was taken aback slightly, but not enough to deter me. "So how much have you heard?"

"Oh, I heard all about the time..."

"Dad!" Magnus stopped him before he could continue and I saw the blush on his face. Seeing Magnus beside his father made me realize where he got his looks from and I was mildly SHOOK. I almost laughed knowing that neither of them have any idea how much I want them both to tag team my gay ass until I can't move. But I guess I should continue.

"I believe you owe us an explanation," Samirah stated bitterly. I should have felt bad for ignoring her this whole time but I most certainly didn't.

"Yes, I do." Magnus sighed, and I noticed how hard it was for him to say this. He looked genuinely nervous and I began to feel concerned.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"No, Gray. Frey and I..." he paused, and I laid a hand on his shoulder so I wouldn't look like an inconsiderate asshole. "Frey and I were talking about you."

"Yes, clearly you've told him everything."

"No, not that," he muttered, blushing again. "We were talking about you and Loki. And your mother."

"Sigyn. That lady who cries blood."

"Yes." Magnus murmured looking down, before facing me directly and seriously.

"Gray, you're Sigyn's son, born to someone other than Loki, and he can't bear it. He will stop at nothing to kill you."

Way to kill the mood, bitch.

 **Well at least I wrote something. 9 months have gone by and Grayson is still a rude hoe. But things are stirring up as old friends and even older enemies come into play. Be prepared, the REAL shit is about to hit the fan! Hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you at the next update which should come within the next century.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, my friends, I'm back again after all. As I thought more and more about it, I realized I probably should write another chapter since for some reason this week I just have a lot of time on my hands. It's nice, but its also rare, so don't expect another update before next month or even longer. Unless I change my mind again, of course. Whatever.**

"Gray, you're Sigyn's son, born to someone other than Loki, and he can't bear it. He will stop at nothing to kill you."

Way to kill the mood, bitch.

/\/\/\/\

Really, Magnus? You couldn't have picked a better time to drop that bomb on me? I was in such a good mood. To one side was a gorgeous DILF and to the other side was his also-gorgeous son. Yet, was there a threesome? No. Double penetration? No. Spit roasting? No! It was a waste in all honesty.

"So. I've got a vengeful god trying to murder me because my mom got knocked up by another man."

"It would appear so," Frey replied, sympathetically. Despite my attraction, I found that phrase to be particularly obnoxious. I noticed Sam's expression, which seemed less surprised than I would have liked. "You have anything to say, Sammy?"

"I'll take your current situation as an excuse not to slice you open for calling me that. And no, actually, I don't have anything to say, except that when it comes to my father, there is no easy way to stop him."

I gasped briefly, before Magnus interjected. "But don't think we'd let him get you. We're obviously gonna stop him."

"Yeah yeah, hold up, pause..." I began, still not done with Sam. "You said Loki is your father?"

"Yes, but I am not proud."

"Wouldn't that make us, like, step-cousins or something?"

"I'm pretty sure we're not related. Thank Odin."

"Well aren't you just a sweetheart."

Obviously I was immensely disappointed that we wouldn't be seeing each other at family gatherings. Obviously.

In an effort to redirect the conversation, Frey butted in with an ever so helpful icebreaker. "So, aside from the whole about-to-get-murdered-by-Loki thing, how's your stay at Valhalla been?"

How thoughtful.

Angry, scared, and more confused than ever, I stormed out, slamming the door behind me for dramatic effect. It was fine, I was alright. Just about to get slaughtered painfully by a god I didn't know existed until just recently, you know. Never been better.

Unfortunately, upon walking into the hallway of Floor 19, I remembered that I don't actually live here, so I had nowhere to go. It was a slight miscalculation, but it was okay. Like the superior, classy person that I was, I plopped myself onto the ground at the end of the hall and cried like a baby. Not just light weeping, but full on sob. And I'm ugly when I cry, so that just rubbed salt in the wound.

I thought about everything. My life, my mistakes, the stress of college life, the stress of having a huge crush on a dead demigod, the stress of accidentally buying thin Oreos instead of double stuffed. You know, all the worst stresses of life. My tears streamed down my face as I shook on the floor, wrapped in a ball. My eyes were squeezed shut as the tears flowed, and I sniffed loudly before letting loose another wail.

However, as soon as I heard a door open, I froze. Worried someone would see, I quickly wiped my face, shook my head, and took a few deep breaths. Hoping it wasn't Magnus and his DILF, I looked away from the door and pretended to be distracted by something on the wall. Unfortunately, the intruder had heard the whole thing. Not too long after, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Still recovering, I didn't want to turn around. I knew if I saw Magnus' kind, gray eyes staring back at me, I'd lose it again.

"Magnus, I'm sorry I stormed out like that." I murmured, feeling the hand rub my shoulder comfortingly. Angry with myself, and still scared and confused, I continued.

"I don't try to be a bitch to you on purpose. Not to anyone. Not even Alex or Sam, or anyone else. I just..." I pause, trying not to start crying again. Luckily, with a few deep breaths, I calmed down again.

"I just don't want anyone to take you away from me again. I've had this huge crush on you since I first met you, and just when I thought maybe we could be something, you go and die on me. I mean, bitch really? How inconsiderate!"

I paused again, this time expecting a laugh. There was only silence. But the hand remained in place on my shoulder, so I continued. "The truth is, Magnus... I care about you. A lot. Maybe I'm in love, I don't know, but I know that I really care about you. Please don't let me push you away."

Enveloped in emotion, I whirled around and kissed him. Eyes closed, I grabbed his chin and held it in place as my lips earnestly met his. My other hand gently tugged on his hair as I came up for air. I pulled myself closer to him and eliminated any space left between us as I ground my hips into his, my lips never leaving his. Caressing his face, I finally opened my eyes, only to see Alex Fierro staring back at me, mouth agape and face the color of tomato.

"Oh my gosh," I muttered, in shock.

"Yeah... Wow..."

I dearly hoped to any god out there that I was dreaming. I had just poured my heart out to the wrong person, and then practically made out with them. Passionately! Damn it, why does this keep happening to me?

"Do you mind pretending that didn't happen?" I begged sincerely, hoping she'd have mercy on my soul.

"Um..." Her mouth was still open, in shock and probably just as mortified as I. "Yeah, I think that would be best."

"Thanks."

Well I guess that just happened.

/\/\/\/\/\

Having somewhat recovered from the incident that shall not be mentioned, I decided to make my way down to the lobby. Alex has gone there first, but she was talking to Mallory and Halfborn. As I passed, I heard bits and pieces of their conversation.

"I heard some commotion in the hallway earlier," Halfborn stated, causing dread to grow in the pit of my stomach. "I saw that little exchange there at the end."

"That was fucking terrifying." Mallory added, her thick accent clearly evident. "It was a surprise attack. On your mouth."

"Yeah, it was a little intense..." Alex murmured, not knowing that I was listening to her, and infuriated. She better have damn well _loved_ that kiss, because I poured my heart and soul into that! At least appreciate true art when you experience it. Especially if you're gonna go talking about it behind my fucking back!

Before getting too irate, I decided to go sit on a couch and chill.

"Hey," Helgi called from the front desk, startling me.

"Yes?" I replied uneasily.

"You should probably know, we have free WiFi here."

"Oh. Thanks." Awkwardly, I waved at him and nodded in thanks, then pulled out my phone. What a crusty old creep. Eventually, after a few seconds of waiting, my Netflix loaded. I pulled out my headphones and happily tuned into my ever-growing list of shows to binge.

Not long after I began though, I felt someone sit next to me. Trying to be polite, I pulled my earphones out. When I looked up, I saw Diego.

"Hey."

"Hey, Grayson. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing okay I guess. It's been a long few days."

"Yeah, I bet," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "So how's your leg? I saw you were in a wheelchair at dinner."

"Yeah, there was a bit of an incident, but it's alright. I'm all healed up now."

"That's good."

Then the conversation plateaued. There was thick air of awkwardness surrounding us at that point, and I secretly hoped he would leave.

"Well," he began again. "I saw you looking at me. When I was with Jenna. I just wanted to let you know, I'm flattered. Really. I'm just... I'm not really interested in guys, you know?"

My jaw dropped and I gasped in brief confusion. "Sorry, what?"

"I just figured... You know, since you were looking, maybe you were interested."

I really didn't want to be a bitch, so I took a deep breath and tried to muster any pride I had left. "Nah, I was just a little grossed put by all the PDA, you know? Not trying to steal you from your girl."

"Oh, ok," he responded, a little too sadly. "I'm just saying, if you..." he stopped, apparently unsure what he was about to say. "Never mind."

"Okay..." I muttered, uneasily. I was still kind of offended but I was also committing to not being a total bitch, so my clever retorts would have to wait. Maybe I'm crazy, but I personally believe that it would be a privilege, not a chore to get a blow job from me. That loin cloth covered dick would come so hard down my throat he'd be seeing stars for months, that bitch! But I don't care.

"You know, I could suck your dick right now." I stated, before I even realized what I was saying. As my face flushed, I was quick to backtrack. "Oh shit, I didn't mean to say that... I..."

"Its cool. I mean..." he trailed off, and I was suddenly worried that maybe I had just humiliated him. However, he continued. "Well, Jenna wants to save herself for marriage," he begN, and I was quick to cut him off.

"Oh, no. Hell no. That girl I saw licking your body up and down was certainly not the kind to 'save it until marriage'."

"Well, that's really all she does. She never really... please me, you know?"

"No, I do not know. In fact, I really don't think I should be talking about this with you. Go back to your girlfriend, I am not you sex toy. First you tell me how you're not interested, and now your practically asking me to service you because your girlfriend isn't 'satisfying' enough for you. I'm not falling down that rabbit hole."

With any pride I could manage, I left him on the couch and moved to the other room and I was once again alone.

For about two seconds.

"There he is!" I hear a voice coming from the entrance. Once again engrossed in my Netflix, I didn't pay attention.

"Hey! Kid, it's me! It's important, I need you to come with me!"

I turned the obnoxiously familiar voice out for as long as I could, but he eventually wore me down.

"Yes? Are you calling me?"

"Grayson? Yes! Come here right now!"

At the entrance to Valhalla stood two very familiar people. The two homeless guys who were with Magnus.

"Vixen?"

There was a heavy sigh, and he shook his head. "It's Blitzen, you jerk. This is Hearth, remember him? Come with me, we've got a load of stuff to do."

 **Well I know it was pretty short, but it was important. My goal for the future of this story is to develop people and relationships more and not solely on progressing through the one linear storyline. Obviously with Blitz and Hearth's reintroduction, the story will be moving forward, but also with Frey, Alex, Sam, and Diego, and perhaps any other lovely characters we may meet soon. Good luck waiting for the next one. I will be back.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm here with another installment. Yay. It's been a long few weeks and I need to do something productive. However, I decided to write a chapter of this lovely mess instead. Enjoy.**

At the entrance to Valhalla stood two very familiar people. The two homeless guys who were with Magnus.

"Vixen?"

There was a heavy sigh, and he shook his head. "It's Blitzen, you jerk. This is Hearth, remember him? Come with me, we've got a load of stuff to do."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sometimes you just need some dick.

I mean, everyone gets a little horny. It's perfectly natural and no one can judge me for wanting it, but I still feel a bit guilty. I may or may not be in mortal danger but I can't get my mind off of Magnus and Frey taking turns breeding me.

As I follow Blitzen to Valhalla's exit, I can't help but fantasize about them. One takes my mouth while another takes my ass, and then they switch until I feel full and satisfied. I imagine bringing Magnus in for a fiery kiss while Frey's scruff scrapes my neck as he caresses me. However, every time the kiss ends, I open my eyes and come face to face with Alex-Fucking-Fierro. Immediate turn-off. Horniness gone.

As Blitzen leads me, I realize I'm not actually in a great situation. I was binging my shows and suddenly I'm following a dwarf to who knows where. Clearly I wasn't thinking straight.

"Where did you say we were going?" I questioned, growing uneasy.

"I didn't," came Blitzen's reply. I paused, skeptical.

"By that I mean where the hell are you taking me?"

"Out of Valhalla."

"Bitch, I hadn't noticed. Unless you want me to turn around and stomp back to the hotel, I suggest you start being clearer."

Suddenly, he jumped up to my face. "I suggest you stop asking questions." He whispered loudly. "Loki has ears everywhere. Do you have a death wish?"

I was silenced, but only briefly. "Maybe you could try being a little nicer."

"I'd say it was nice of me to not tie you up and drag you by the ankle. That was Hearth's idea."

The shorter man shrugged, looking faintly guilty. I rolled my eyes, still unsatisfied but decided that pushing my luck wouldn't be very intelligent. With a final glare to the two jerks, I kept pace with them as they led me to who knows where.

As we walked, I let my thoughts drift again to the subject of Magnus. I wasn't too nice to him the last time I saw him, and when I apologized, it was to the wrong person. Now I was disappearing and leaving him alone with no explanation. I felt bad, but I figured Blitzen wouldn't listen it I asked him to turn around and let me see him again. Pushing the negative thoughts aside for the moment, I decided to think about Frey.

As I began to imagine his rough hands unbuttoning his shirt and exposing a furry set of glorious abs, I suddenly began thinking more serious thoughts. Why did he care so much about me? How did he even know? Was he just telling Magnus to stay away from me? Leaving any sexy thoughts behind, I was engulfed in a feeling of dread and anxiety.

/\/\/\/\/\

After a long and painfully boring trek, Blitzen turned around abruptly. I stopped as well, awaiting instructions. Oddly, he just stood there looking at me. Hearth then turned as well, squinting at me. Confused, I just stood there awkwardly as they inspected me.

"Sorry about this Gray." Blitzen finally said, sighing.

"It's fine. It's not like I had anything else to do but take a strenuous hike with a couple strangers."

"Not the walk, dipshit. I was apologizing for this."

With shocking speed, he drew a wooden club from his garb and whacked me right in the head. I was out before I hit the ground.

The little assholes then had the audacity to drag my unconscious ass on the ground until I woke up an hour or so later in a very fancy yet creepy room I had never seen before.

I blinked the business out of my eyes. I heard faint music coming from an ancient record player in the corner of the room. To my surprise, I wasn't tied to a chair or anything like that. I was rather elegantly draped over a mattress dressed in purple sheets. That's what happens when your kidnapped by a fashionista dwarf, I guess.

As I sat up, I noticed that I was alone in the room, and the door leading to a hallway was left ajar. Beside the record player was a second bed, a little smaller than my own. I was confused. Either I was finally having a sex/omen-free dream, or I was really conscious and was actually kidnapped and trapped in a house better than my own.

"You're in my bed."

I jumped and turned around just in time to see a blond teenager take a seat on the bed next to me. She looked rather like a young, female version of Magnus.

"Are you Annabeth?" I asked. Magnus had told me about his cousin who admittedly had an even more interesting life than him.

"No, but you're close." She remained expressionless and I grew uneasy. It took me a moment to sense the chill emanating from her.

"My name is Emma."

"And I'm Grayson. Should that name mean something to me?"

"Probably not, but you're in my bed."

"Well it wasn't by choice. I was kidnapped by this little man and his even littler boyfriend. Now I'd love it if you'd tell me where I am."

"You're in my house. I asked Blitzen and Hearthstone to bring someone who could help me. I figured as the son of Love you'd be my best bet."

"Son of Love? What the hell does that mean?" I'd heard it before. At the moment I couldn't recall anything.

"It means you can talk to me. You inherited certain gifts from your parents."

I had a feeling she meant my godly parents. "You mean Sigyn."

"Yes, and Love."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"It means you can talk to me. Have we not gone over this already?"

I was growing frustrated, but I figured it would be a bad idea to beat up a teenage girl. "So what makes me special? Why can't anyone else talk to you."

"Blitzen tried getting a son of Hades to help me, but his boyfriend wouldn't let him. He said it was too dangerous to talk to me, since I'm not really a ghost."

"You're... dead?"

"Well, right now I'm in the form of Emma Chase. If by that you mean is Emma dead, then yes indeed. Her family died at sea years back, and her father Randolph died rather recently."

"Emma Chase? Randolph? You knew Magnus?"

"No, I never met him, but he is my cousin."

My brain was working extra hard to figure out what was happening. "So if you aren't a ghost, what are you?"

"Well, I guess I technically am a ghost, but I'm not quite myself. You see, your father took hold of my spirit and trapped me here."

"My father?"

"Love."

"Right." This bitch was crazy, but I continued to play along. "So Love trapped your spirit in your room? Am I getting this right?"

"Pretty much."

"Gotcha." I was not a fan of this scenario. She was practically speaking gibberish. For all I know, she could be some crazy broad from a mental asylum that hired a dwarf and an elf to kidnap a random homosexual from heaven hotel. Admittedly it sounded unrealistic, but what about my life was normal any more? I looked at her, exhausted.

"I just have one question, Emma."

"And what is that?"

"Why is Love a man?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

As it turns out, Blitzen and Hearth had been eavesdropping from the hallway the whole time, the bastards. Emma was nice enough, but all of this information was still coming rather quickly. I wasn't sure if I could quite wrap my head around the idea that a personified emotional concept could fuck a goddess bound by the needs of her evil husband. But honestly, the worst thing about this whole thing was the fact that this entire charade could have been handled by a short facetime session. All Emma needed was my consent for her to leave and she was suddenly freed to return to her family in Hell. Or purgatory? Wherever it is Norse people go.

Upon leaving the room, my anger boiled over. "What the fuck?!" I turned on Blitzen, who held his club up prepared to defend himself. "I'm sorry okay? I figured I should knock you out in case you thought we were crazy."

"I already thought you were crazy you dipshit! Honestly I'm pretty sure I'm fucking crazy too!"

"I'm sorry, I can take you back to Valhalla whenever you're ready!"

"Bitch I was ready HOURS ago! If you don't take me back in two fucking seconds I'm gonna snap your stupid stick in half."

Holding his club in a defensive cradle, he disdainfully began leading me back to Valhalla. Heart's eyes had grown wide and he let out a low whistle. He signed something to Blitzen.

"I know, right? Such a brat." Blitzen commented in reply. I decided to pretend like they were talking about Emma and not me.

I guess one good thing about going on this trip was that I was able to clear my head of all the shit that had happened at Valhalla. To be honest, I had pretty much forgotten about it. Unfortunately, it all came back to me in the form of a ball of anxiety in my chest. First I stormed out on Magnus, then made out with Alex, then humiliated myself in front of Diego because I'm an overdramatic, oversensitive little whore! It was at this point that I realized I had a huge list of people to apologize to.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Upon my arrival at Valhalla, I immediately scanned the crowd for Diego, Alex, and Magnus. One of them was bound to be at the entrance hall somewhere, so I figured I should start my apologizing early. As I surveyed the bustling area, Samirah and her headache-inducing yellow color scheme caught my eye. I waved her over, and I could tell by the sigh she heaved that she wasn't quite pleased to see me.

"Gray, I see you decided to show your face again."

What's that supposed to mean? "I don't know what you're talking about. I had an errand to run with Blitzen and Hearthstone."

"Sure," the sarcasm in her voice was eating away at my pride. "What kind of errand?"

"You can ask them," I gestured to the duo that was currently exiting.

"I certainly will."

"Good. Now could you help me find Diego? I need to apologize."

"Diego? What about Magnus? You realize he has done nothing but help you and all you do is make him hurt! Maybe try apologizing to him?"

I was about to respond, when someone aggressively tapped my shoulder. I turned around. The person who had tapped me was Jenna, and I had a feeling she wasn't here to give me a hug.

"You slut!" She screeched, slapping me hard across the face. My jaw dropped and the whole crowd stopped to look. I blinked a couple times before another slap rang out.

"What do you have that I don't? A penis?!" She was hysterical and I noticed several tears streaming down her face. "I could have given him anything he wanted, but he told me I wasn't enough!"

"I don't know what-" I tried to explain, but she slapped me once again. My cheeks were quickly growing sore.

"You slut! You bitch! You whore! You- you- you fag!"

Sam had clearly forgotten her anger at me and was now watching the drama unfold. I for one was not a fan of all the degrading.

"Listen, Jenna, I see you're angry, but you shouldn't-"

"Diego left me for a man. A man! I don't understand any of it!"

Before she could strike me again, Diego sprinted up and grabbed her. Sam leaned over to me.

"Maybe you really do have to apologize to Diego first. My bad." I found that statement rather humorous, but not enough to bring me out of this situation.

"I'm sorry, Gray." Diego began, Jenna now a sobbing mess in his arms. "I shouldn't have told her who you were, but I couldn't stay with her anymore."

"I was coming here to apologize to you." I stopped him, trying to regain my composure, but that outburst had hurt me. "I was going to say sorry for embarrassing you earlier today. But as it turns out, I guess this makes us even, doesn't it?"

"What do you mean? I had come on to you, and I was still with Jenna. I should have thought how this could turn out."

"No. I got defensive, and I should have kept my cool. But since you're clearly broken up with Jenna now, I guess we all got what we deserved."

His mouth still hung open. I gave my fakest smile and left quickly before the situation continued. Sam quickly followed.

"Um... that looked a little stressful," Sam began, clearly trying to console me.

"What looked stressful?" I responded, wiping the tears from my face. "I don't know what you're talking about. And Magnus won't either. Understand?"

Sam grimaced. With a great deal of effort, she agreed. "Fine."

"Good."

"I won't tell him anything as long as you give him the apology he deserves."

"I fully intend to," I stated, preparing myself. Hoping the puffiness in my eyes had gone away, I brace myself and knock on his door.

 **Well, I guess that's another chapter done. I know they're all so far apart, but eventually some lucky reader will have the chance to binge-read a completed story sometime in the future. Well, I guess you'll hear from me again eventually. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guess who's back kids! It's me, the icon. I just graduated so yay, I guess I have some more time on my hands. Perhaps I can crank out a few chapters this summer in between jobs. No promises, but it would be pretty cool. On with the story! By the way, this one has a bit of a sex scene.**

"What looked stressful?" I responded, wiping the tears from my face. "I don't know what you're talking about. And Magnus won't either. Understand?"

Sam grimaced. With a great deal of effort, she agreed. "Fine."

"Good."

"I won't tell him anything as long as you give him the apology he deserves."

"I fully intend to," I stated, preparing myself. Hoping the puffiness in my eyes had gone away, I brace myself and knock on his door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

There was a knot of dread in my stomach as I waited for the door to open. I kept expecting Magnus to tell me to go away, or scream that he never wanted to see me again. Of course, I knew deep inside that no one would ever hate me, since I'm a total delight. Obviously.

But perhaps I'd hurt Magnus too many times? Maybe he decided I simply wasn't worth the trouble? I didn't want to lose him, and it wasn't until now that I knew how desperately I wanted him with me. I wanted to see him and talk with him every day. I wanted to be his best friend and his lover.

I heard Sam walk away, probably wondering why I was just standing there staring at the door instead of knocking again. Judgemental bitch. Anyway, I knocked once more, a little louder this time and almost at once, the door swung open. I was face to face with Magnus.

"Hey," I began, awkwardly.

Without a word, he stepped aside to let me in. I walked into his room and he shut the door behind us.

"Magnus, I'm stupid." I stated. His eyes widened a little in shock.

"Gray," he began, but I cut him off.

"No, Magnus, you don't have to say anything yet."

He took a seat on his bed and I joined him. "I'm stupid. I'm stupid and I'm crazy. And I'm terrified, and I'm sorry. For everything. I'm such a bitch for expecting you to just drop everything for me. You've built a life here without me and I'm so selfish that I want it to change. I wanted it to be the way it used to be. With just us. I can't believe how dumb I've been. I haven't been a good friend, and I'm so sorry."

Magnus sat very still. Probably in shock that I'd been mature enough to apologize for once. But he surprised me when he spoke up. "Can I say something now?"

"Sure."

He sighed turning to face me on the bed. "Here I was thinking you had stormed out because of my dad." He chuckled.

I smiled a bit, allowing him to continue.

"Gray, don't ever think that I can hate you. Never. I'm here for you, and I always have been. Of course I've made a new life for myself here, but it's been a huge change for me. I mean, for Odin's sake, I'm dead!"

"Yeah, still not quite used to hearing that."

He laughed. "Yeah, me neither. And I don't want you to think that I like you any less just because I have love for other people."

I smile at him as he places a hand on my thigh. "Magnus."

"Yeah?"

I blush deeply, and take a deep breath. "Magnus, I think I love you."

With wide, gray eyes, Magnus takes my hand. A grin slowly spreads across his face.

"I love you, too."

With one swift movement, I'm on my back and Magnus is pulling the sheets up to cover us. Though I am certainly not against what's about to happen, I stop him. "Magnus, wait."

"What's wrong?" Concern evident in his face. "If you aren't ready right now I'll stop."

"Oh, no, I'm definitely ready. I just figure we should close the door first this time."

Magnus turns to see the door ajar and laughs. Hopping out of the bed, he shuts the door and locks it. "No visions this time either, I hope." I tease him. He lets out another chuckle before dimming this lights. As he turns, I can already see his rather large boner in his pants. I gulp in anticipation.

As he reaches the bed again, he slowly removes his shirt. He takes his time showing off the sculpted body he has achieved through all of his demigod training. I remove my own shirt as well and pull the sheets back over us.

"Not to be embarrassing, but I've kind of fantasized about this for a very long time." I confess, as he then removes his shoes and socks.

"Really?" He smirks. "Me too."

Finally, after we are both left in nothing but pants, I bring him up to my lips to kiss me. The kiss is slow and tender, but not without lust as his lips and tongue work with mine. His muscular, powerful arms wrap around my back to cradle me. I drape my arms over his neck as he returns to my mouth to kiss me again. My eyes close and I don't even try to hold back the moan that escapes my lips. This only motivates him more as he grinds his crotch in to mine. My back arched to bring my body closer to his. His kisses grow quicker and hotter, his teeth nibbling my lower lip before he moves to my jaw and neck. My nails dig in to his back as he softly bites the soft skin above my collarbone. I cry out softly as he soothingly licks his way back up to my jaw. He follows my jawline up to my ear, which he proceeds to nibble on. I smile as I hug him tighter against me. After a moment he stops to kiss my cheek.

"I want you to taste me." He grunts huskily into my ear. My dick immediately twitches in excitement. With a grin on my face and a smirk on his, I make my way to the foot of the bed, where he proceeds to sit. I kneel on the ground, facing him. Excitedly, I unbutton his pants and quickly throw them somewhere else in the room. At this moment he is only in his boxers, now barely containing his throbbing cock. I lick the bulge in his underwear slowly, allowing my mouth to warn his crotch. My mouth closes around the shape leaving his underwear wet with saliva and precum. He groans loudly as he reaches down to pull his dick out through the opening of his boxers. I'm at first startled by its size, but the shock quickly gives way to anticipation.

I'm practically drooling as I begin with one long lick up his shaft from the balls to the tip. He quivers as I swirl my tongue around the sensitive glands in his tip, my hand reaching up to grasp his heavy balls. Making sure to make eye contact with him, I lick his shaft once more, this time kissing the tip gently. His cock twitched and I can see Magnus growing frustrated. "Gray, just suck me already."

I smirk as I slowly, teasingly wrap my lips around his cock and push down. I only take a couple inches at this point, and I can see beads of sweat forming around Magnus' brow. Slowly, I take in a little more, swirling my tongue around the dick as my mouth engulfs it. In frustration, Magnus reaches his hands down and grasps my hair. Without warning, he pushes my down onto his cock, forcing the rest down my throat. I gag a little bit, and soon have to come up for air.

"Don't fucking tease me." Magnus warned, face flushed and sweaty.

I smirk at him. "Yes, sir."

Once more, he pulls my hair back onto his dick, thrusting into my mouth. I'm taken by surprise, but I'm still rather turned on that he's taking control like this. As he thrusts his crotch into my face, he uses my hair to push me down onto his cock quickly. Wet smacking sounds emanate from me as he fucks my mouth. He groans loudly as his movements get faster and faster.

"Shit, I'm coming!" He cries as he thrusts his giant dick into my throat. Soon, I feel his dick twitching in my mouth and he pumps out a huge load of cum.

"Fuck! Keep sucking!"

I do my best to swallow all of it that I can, but a little bit of cum dribbles down my chin. As the haze of orgasm leaves his face, he glances at me, sweating and out of breath. "Fuck, that's hot."

I laugh and I'm about to wipe the cum away when he brings my mouth to his lips and kisses me deeply. His tongue enters my mouth and I moan into the kiss. "I can taste myself in your mouth," he laughs as he comes up for air. Holding my jaw, he licks the cum from off my face.

"You missed a bit."

The cum still on his tongue, he kisses me again. I can taste the salty liquid as he caresses tongue with his own. Still incredibly horny, I have an idea.

Before Magnus says anything, I return to the kneeling position I was in and immediately yank down his boxers. Magnus smiles a bit, his eyes widening in surprise at my eagerness. As he is finally completely naked, I can smell his sweat and manly musk. Without hesitation, I take his balls into my mouth. Making them wet, teasing him. Magnus moans again, and I see his dick beginning to twitch back to life. However, I further surprise Magnus by spreading his legs open.

"Lay back, Magnus."

"What are you gonna do?"

"You told me to taste you, so that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

Still confused, yet turned on, Magnus obliged and laid back, holding his legs up. I was blessed with a perfect view of his ass. His heavy testicles hung over his hole and his cock twitched a bit more. I grasped the base of his cock firmly as I licked his taint. I can hear Magnus gasp as I reach his asshole. Experimentally, I lick his entrance slowly.

"Oh shit!" Magnus cried out. I see his hands grip the bedsheets tightly.

"Do you like it?" I ask, making sure he's alright with it.

"Yeah, don't stop. I've never done this before."

Pleased with myself, I gently probe his hairy entrance with my tongue, keeping his cheeks spread with my hands. His muscular ass had always low key been a turn on to me, so I just really wanted to give him a rimjob. I vigorously began working my tongue against his hole as he began gasping for air.

"Fuck, that feels really good, Gray."

My hand is still gripping the base of his cock which is now once again fully erect. I begin to stroke him as my tongue penetrates his entrance.

"Oh..." His hands find my head and push me deeper into him. His back arches towards me and I notice him pulling his legs apart for easier entry. He hums with delight as I eat his ass with vigor and speed. I thrust my face into his ass, my nose burrowing into the hair. I shake my head and smile as Magnus cries out even louder. I alternate between licking his hole and outright fucking him with my tongue. I stroke him even faster, stopping only to leave kisses on his beautiful ass. His legs are trembling as he spreads his legs even more, hoping to feel more of my tongue inside of him. His hands reach down to his cheeks to pull them apart, and I admire his pink hole as he stretches it open for me. I devour him with hunger and fervor and delight. As his body shakes and his moans grow ever louder, I stop.

He cries out in frustration at the lack of contact, and I smirk at him.

"How was that?" I tease, enjoying the hungry look on his face.

"Gray, I was about to cum again." He pouted, sweaty and flushed. His rippling muscles were evident as he breathed hard and fast.

"Well it's a good thing I stopped then. I want you to cum in my ass."

Magnus' mouth suddenly spreads into an excited grin as he pounces on me, quickly removing my pants and underwear, letting my boner free as well. He gingerly kisses it, smiling up at me as he does so. I reach over to the dresser to grab the lube and condoms. As he struggles to put the condom on, I apply a generous amount of lube onto my ass, rubbing at my own entrance. Carefully, I slip a finger into my ass, gingerly stretching myself for the bigger thing about to penetrate me. As I finish, I see Magnus looking at me with hunger.

"I could watch you like that all day."

I smile, embarrassed yet excited. Quickly, he comes in for a kiss as he pushes his giant cock into my ass. I gasp as I feel him enter me. I exhale slowly, taking in inch by inch. He pays careful attention to my face. "Are you okay? If you need me to stop let me know."

"Of course. Yeah, I'm alright, just start out slow."

Magnus smiles at me, love and lust in his eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Before I know it, the bed is freaking and the headboard is smashing into the wall as he thrusts into me. I'm facing away from him as he fucks me doggystyle and I can feel precum dripping from my hard cock as he slams into my prostate with every thrust. I'm screaming with pleasure as he grunts loudly, holding my hips tightly. I can feel his warmth growing inside of me like a firework about to explode in my stomach. As the bed crashes into the wall with every thrust, pictures are shaken from their hooks and knick knacks on his dresser begin to topple over.

With each thrust he pulls out all the way and slams right back into my stretched out hole. He's showing no mercy, and I'm not complaining.

Soon, he pulls out and flips me over onto my back. We are both sweaty as hell and horny beyond all reason. After a rough kiss, he is back to thrusting tirelessly into me. I reach around him to feel his ass clenching as he pushes. With my hands groping his ass as I get fucked, I decide to play with his ass a bit more.

Without stopping his thrusts, Magnus feels my hands spreading his cheeks apart once again. I can feel the wetness of my saliva and his sweat slicking up his ass hole and I decide to take a risk. Without thinking too much, I slip a finger into his ass. Magnus cries out and looks at me in surprise.

"Is it bad?" I manage to ask through my moans.

"No... fuck, no it's not. Keep doing it!"

Thoroughly encouraged, I finger his ass hole, using my saliva as lubricant. His thrusts grow miraculously harder and more vicious, and I suddenly feel one of the legs of the bed snap. Magnus stumbles, but catches himself over me, still thrusting. I laugh through my groans, and he grins.

"Did we just break the bed?"

"Yeah, I think we did."

Now on a lopsided bed, Magnus fucks me as my finger finds his prostate. "Shit! Right there!" He screams, his thrusts growing ragged. Quickly, he rips off his condom. "Can I cum in your ass?"

"Yes, please!" I beg. With a triumphant smirk, Magnus throws himself onto me, my finger now knowing exactly where to go.

"Hold me, Magnus," I breathe, gasping for air.

"As tight as I can," he grunts, bring both his arms around my and hugging me. My eyes roll back, feeling his teeth scraping against my neck and his lips kissing my cheek.

"Fuck! Magnus, I'm gonna cum, _don't_ stop fucking me!"

As my free hand strokes my aroused cock and my other hand fingers Magnus' ass, I feel an intense warmth growing in my crotch as a blinding white light fogs my mind. "Magnus! Fuck!"

Sensing my orgasm, Magnus thrusts as hard and as fast as he could muster, his muscles flexing with the effort. As my cock and my ass were stimulated at the same time, I cum harder than I ever have before. My body shakes as he fucks me through my orgasm and he kisses me over and over, muffling my screams. "I'm about to cum, too," Magnus whispers in my ear.

Finger still exploring his ass, I feel Magnus explode inside of me, his screams of pleasure joining with my own. He shakes as his powerful thrusts grow ragged, his cum squelching in my ass.

As we both come down from our high, I remove my finger from his ass as he removed his dick from mine.

"Fuck, that was a lot," I murmur, before moaning, feeling Magnus' tongue in my ass.

"Don't want this cum going to waste." He murmurs, enjoying the fact that he's giving me pleasure. With gentleness and passion, he kisses my gaping hole and felches his own cum from my ass. I sigh blissfully, looking around the room. Sobered from my horniness, I notice that we had pretty much completely trashed the room. There were some dings in the wall where the bed frame had smashed against it, and our clothes were strewn about the floor. Not to mention the bed was broken.

"Well that was alright, I guess," I murmur jokingly as Magnus joins me back on the bed.

"Just alright, huh?" He laughs, kissing me passionately on the lips.

"Well we're gonna be doing a lot of clean up, I think."

"Tomorrow." Magnus states, switching the light off. Draping his arm around me, it doesn't take long for both of us to fall asleep.

It was barely 8 o'clock when I was awakened by my ringtone. Groaning, and ass hurting from last night's activities, I untangle myself from Magnus and make my way over to my pants, which had somehow made their way to the lamp on the other side of the room.

Picking up the phone, I answer it groggily. "Hello?"

"Grayson Baxter! Why aren't you home!"

It was my mom.

"I'm in college. I don't technically live with you anymore."

"It's your fathers birthday today! You better at least show up for dinner, or so help me God I'm gonna..."

I decided to tune her out during her rant. Something else was bothering me. Things had changed recently, especially considering I'm a demigod. So if my mom is Sigyn, who the hell raised me?

There was only one way I could think of to get the answer.

"I'll be coming by later. I'd like to stay for dinner."

 **Well, this chapter turned out to be extra long. Hope it isn't a bad thing, I worked long and hard on that sex scene. It was one of the longest I had ever written. Whatever, hope y'all are enjoying the story. That should be enough sex to last us another five or ten chapters. See ya later and enjoy your summer.**


End file.
